The Fox And The Strawberry
by TenshiHyuuga
Summary: This is a YAOI fanfic  boy x boy  so PLEASE don't read this, if you don't like that sort of thing :: Naruto Uzumaki has been wandering the Earth alone, guilt and sadness resting heavily on his shoulders, for many years ...  continued inside  Pls R   R
1. Chapter 1

**The Fox and the Strawberry**

**WARNING: WILL CONTAIN YAOI IN LATER CHAPTERS!**

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Bleach

Summary: Uzumaki Naruto has been wandering the Earth alone, guilt and sadness resting heavily on his shoulders, for many years, since Akatsuki destroyed Konoha. However, the blonde-haired shinobi is unable to pass on, because the Kyuubi refuses to let him die.

But when Naruto discovers the existence, of one fifteen-year-old Substitute Shinigami, his world is once again turned upside down. Surely things couldn't get any worse? Well … if only Kurosaki Ichigo wasn't so annoying …

Pairing(s): Naruto x Ichigo

Author's Note: This story is one of Inumaru12's challenges - they're brilliant so take a look at them!

I hope you enjoy the story, Inumaru12 ^_^

**Chapter One - Leaving The Past Behind**

With cold eyes, Naruto Uzumaki stared down into the crater that was once Konoha, the light breeze ruffling his unkempt hair slightly.

"How long has it been?" He muttered under his breath.

"**A while,"** a flat voice replied within the confines of his mind.

"I wasn't talking to you," snapped Naruto.

"**Aren't we cheerful today,"** the flat voice retorted.

"Leave me alone," Naruto said through gritted teeth.

"**You know I can't do that," **the flat voice replied with a sigh. **"So, what are we doing today?"**

Naruto hesitated a moment, and then shrugged.

"**We aren't going down … there … again, are we?"** Asked the flat voice.

"Probably," Naruto replied simply.

"**You know, if you'd given …"**

"Don't say another word," growled Naruto, his eyes narrowing slightly.

"**Still touchy about that, are we?"** Asked the flat voice amusedly.

Naruto bit his bottom lip. Of course he was still touchy about **that** subject. But perhaps the Kyuubi was right. If he had given … Naruto shook his head. No, if he had let that stupid fox control him, he'd have been the one who destroyed Konoha. He shuddered at the thought, of how close he had come to being a monster.

"**So, are we going down … there … or not?"** The Kyuubi asked impatiently. However, Naruto remained silent and surveyed the crater before him. **"Are we just going to stand here all day, then?"**

Naruto gritted his teeth. He wished that, that stupid fox would just shut up, but unfortunately that was another wish that would never come true. He took a deep breath and exhaled slowly before mumbling "no" under his breath.

"**Then …"**

"No, we're not going down there either," Naruto replied before the Kyuubi could finish his sentence.

"**I'm glad we're not going down … there,"** the Kyuubi replied hesitantly, **"but what are we going to do?"**

"Does it matter?!" Naruto exclaimed.

"**Well …"**

"Oh be quiet," and Naruto quickly turned his back on the crater and walked away.

It was late when Naruto finally decided to settle down for the night. With a sigh, the blonde-haired shinobi sprawled himself out on the hard ground and stared up at the night sky. If he hadn't been so alone he would have enjoyed lying out here. It was, after all peaceful. But how many times had he thought that to himself? He would always be alone and that was just something he was going to have to get used to. In fact, he was surprised he hadn't got used to it by now. Perhaps, because he knew he wasn't completely alone. He had to admit that having that stupid fox around gave him some comfort, despite the fact that they really didn't get along.

With a weary sigh he closed his eyes. He felt himself slipping into a hopefully dreamless sleep, when he felt a huge chakra surge. He leapt to his feet in an instant and cautiously scanned the area. It was impossible to think that someone had survived, but where was this immense chakra coming from? Naruto's heart began to pound erratically against his chest.

"**Something wrong?"** The Kyuubi asked curiously.

"Can't you feel that?" Hissed Naruto.

The Kyuubi was silent for a moment, and then replied, **"yes."**

"Who is it?" Naruto asked, a mixture of emotions coursing through him.

"**I don't know,"** replied the Kyuubi simply. **"But whoever it is isn't anywhere near here, so why don't you get some sleep?"**

"It certainly feels like they're close." Naruto replied softly, his eyes still scanning the surrounding area.

"**They're not. Go to sleep."**

Naruto frowned slightly. "You're hiding something from me. What is it?"

"**Why would I hide anything from you?"** Asked the Kyuubi.

"I don't know," Naruto replied truthfully. "But you are, so what is it?"

"**You're mistaken,"** the Kyuubi replied defensively.

"What are you hiding?" Naruto asked through clenched teeth.

The Kyuubi hesitated a moment, and then replied reluctantly.** "Whoever is releasing that immense chakra isn't here."**

"What do you mean?" Naruto asked softly.

"**Did you know that this world is actually connected to another?"**

Naruto's eyes widened. "What?"

"**It's true. They're separated by some sort of barrier."**

"Why didn't you tell me before!" Shouted Naruto.

"**For two important reasons,"** the Kyuubi replied simply. **"First of all, I don't actually know where the opening in the barrier is, so it's impossible for us to get across. And secondly, if we managed to get across would you fit in? After all, you are immortal and that's not something you hide easily."**

Naruto thought about that for a moment, and then sighed. "So I'm stuck here," he muttered solemnly under his breath.

"**Yes."**

At that moment, whoever had released that incredible amount of chakra stopped the flow of energy. Naruto sighed.

"**I'm sorry."**

"No you're not," the blonde-haired shinobi replied bitterly. "Because if you were, you'd let me die."

"**Naruto …"**

"I know," sighed Naruto. "Never mind, let's just get some sleep." And he sprawled himself out on the hard ground once more, and was unfortunately ensnared by a chilling nightmare that haunted him almost every night.

The first rays of golden sunlight had just crept over the horizon, when Naruto awoke. His eyes were bloodshot and he ached just like he did every morning. What he wouldn't give for a nice, comfy bed and a peaceful night's sleep.

And then his eyes widened, and his heart skipped a beat. He recalled sensing an immense chakra last night, a chakra that had been released by someone on a world connected to this one. He sat bolt upright and was about to spring to his feet, when he remembered what the Kyuubi had said. With a sigh, he led back down and stared up at the clear sky.

"Just another day in paradise," he muttered solemnly under his breath.

"**So, what are we doing today?"** Asked the Kyuubi.

Normally, the blonde-haired shinobi would have argued with that stupid fox for disturbing his peace so early however, he wasn't in the mood today so he exhaled slowly and then replied. "We're going to Konoha."

"**Why?"**

Naruto gritted his teeth. "Because I'm going to pay my respects to everyone." He replied irritably.

"**Fine,"** the Kyuubi said reluctantly. **"But just to warn you, I'm going to complain all the way there."**

"You complain all the time anyway," sighed Naruto.

"**I don't!"** Exclaimed the Kyuubi.

Naruto smiled slightly, and then with a groan got to his feet. He wearily stretched his aching limbs and then strode towards what used to be Konoha, the images of his friends fixed firmly in his mind.

True to his word, the Kyuubi complained all the way there. However, Naruto paid him little attention. On his way there, the blonde-haired shinobi painfully, but determinedly recalled all of his friends one-by-one. And then when he reached the crater that had once upon a time been his home, he started to wonder what his life would have been like if he had defeated Akatsuki, and remained himself. Would he have finally told the one he loved how he felt?

"**Stop daydreaming and get this over with already,"** snapped the Kyuubi.

"Hmm …" Naruto mumbled under his breath. And he slowly made his way down towards the rubble.

However, he hadn't gone far when he spotted a shining light where the Hokage faces had once been carved into the mountain side.

"What's that?" The blonde-haired shinobi asked softly.

"**Naruto-kun, do I look like a library?"** Asked the Kyuubi pointedly.

"Sorry, it's just you've been around longer than I have. I thought you might know something about it."

"**Sorry to disappoint you, but I don't know."**

"Want to check it out?" Naruto asked casually.

"**Not really, but you're going to investigate anyway aren't you?"**

"Of course I am," replied Naruto with a smile.

"**Well then, hurry up and investigate. I don't want to be here any longer than I have to."**

"I know," and still smiling the blonde-haired shinobi quickened his pace.

As Naruto drew closer, he noticed that the light was shimmering. Frowning slightly, he slowed.

"Why is it shimmering like that?" He asked softly.

"**Why do I have to get stuck with the idiot with the short memory?"** The Kyuubi growled irritably.

Naruto gritted his teeth, but kept quiet. He didn't want to argue with that stupid fox now, after all his mind was completely focused on the strange light ahead of him. His heart beat quickened, and beads of sweat trickled down his face. Why was he nervous? Naruto swallowed hard and shakily pressed forward, his heart now pounding against his chest.

"**What's wrong, Naruto?"** The Kyuubi asked curiously.

But the blonde-haired shinobi remained silent. His eyes were wide, his teeth chattered together and his breath came in quick gasps. Somehow he knew what that light was and it scared him. But, he had to do it …

"**Naruto!"**

Naruto stopped, just a few steps away from the light.

"Sorry," the blonde-haired shinobi muttered under his breath.

"**What are you talking about?!"** Snapped the Kyuubi. **"What's …"** And then he felt it. An echo of the immense chakra they had felt last night was leaking through the light.

"**Don't even think about it!"** Shouted the Kyuubi.

"Kyuubi," Naruto replied softly, "you refuse to let me die. You refuse to end my suffering. However, yesterday you said you were sorry. So please, let me escape from this hell! I want to … I want to move on, but I can't!" And tears that he thought had long since dried up, now flowed freely down his cheeks. "I'm haunted," he struggled on, "every night by the images of my friends. And I've coped for all this time … somehow … so don't you think I deserve this chance to leave my past behind me?!"

"**Naruto-kun, you know I can't stop you from leaving this place, so if you want to move on go forward and don't look back."**

"Kyuubi …" Naruto muttered under his breath, as his last tear trickled down his cheek.

"**Well, are you just going to stand here all day or are we going?"**

Naruto quickly dried his eyes, then sighed. "Goodbye … everyone …" He mumbled solemnly under his breath before stepping into the light.

Ok, I hope you enjoyed the first chapter. Please review, and as always constructive criticism is appreciated ^_^


	2. Chapter 2

**WARNING: WILL CONTAIN YAOI (BOY X BOY) IN LATER CHAPTERS!**

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Bleach

Summary: Uzumaki Naruto has been wandering the Earth alone, guilt and sadness resting heavily on his shoulders, for many years, since Akatsuki destroyed Konoha. However, the blonde-haired shinobi is unable to pass on, because the Kyuubi refuses to let him die.

But when Naruto discovers the existence, of one fifteen-year-old Substitute Shinigami, his world is once again turned upside down. Surely things couldn't get any worse? Well … if only Kurosaki Ichigo wasn't so annoying …

Pairing(s): Naruto x Ichigo

Key:

"…" - Normal talking

'…' - Thinking or inner talking

"…" - Kyuubi talking

_Italics_ - Stressed word in thinking or inner talking

**Bold** - Stressed word in normal talking

Author's Note: I apologising for not updating in such a long time! Thank you to orochimaruninjafan, Insane Blood Prince, fanbasher865, afallenheart, Inumaru12, azab, hypersreak, akatsuki-tenshi-kitsune, FumetsuKaji and Lunar Tokala for reviewing. I hope you all enjoy the second chapter ^_^

**Chapter Two - Source of Power**

"Is he alright?" Naruto heard a female voice ask softly, as he roused from his unconscious state. How long had he been unconscious? And more importantly, where had he ended up?

'Well, at least I can understand the language,' he thought optimistically.

"**Are you going to ask her if she knows someone who can use chakra?" **Asked the Kyuubi sarcastically.

'Very funny …' However, his thoughts were interrupted at that moment by another speaker.

"Who knows?" He heard a male voice reply unconcernedly. Irritated, Naruto automatically clenched his hands into fists and immediately regretted doing so. What if whoever was watching him noticed? If he could avoid talking to these people, especially the male he would. Considering the fact that the male didn't seem to care about unconscious strangers lying in the middle of … well, wherever he was …

"He looks pale. Why don't you examine him?" The female voice then suggested almost imperiously.

The male sighed, and then Naruto felt someone prodding his right cheek. "Hey, you alive?"

'Stay calm … They'll leave you alone eventually …'

"**You hope,"** the Kyuubi added.

'You're finding this funny, aren't you?'

"**A little,"** replied the Kyuubi smugly. **"After all, if you'd stayed in Konoha you wouldn't be in this mess."**

'I wouldn't call this a _mess_ …'

"**Alright then, predicament."**

The Kyuubi had a point. If it had been Sasuke, or even Sai prodding his cheek to wake him up, he'd have hit them by now … or tried to anyway. However, he couldn't leap up and punch the male who had now made his cheek very sore from all his prodding, just in case he seriously injured the poor person. However, what sort of life had he lead back home? Arguing with the Kyuubi was on occasion, entertaining. But, he had no future there. Here, he could have a future … hopefully. And if he ever found the person with that immense chakra, he'd train them. And besides, there was no turning back now. This was their home, whether they liked it or not.

'I'll think of something …'

"**Well, I'm not going to help you,"** replied the Kyuubi and he promptly fell silent.

'Fine …' and an audible groan escaped the blonde-haired shinobi.

"Hey, wake up idiot! I want to go home!" And the male switched from prodding his cheek, to shaking him violently.

Naruto could handle having his cheek prodded to the point where he could no longer feel anything, however this was just too much. His weary body already ached enough as it was. And in that instant, his resolve not to do anything rash crumbled and he gritted his teeth in frustration. This male really needed to learn some manners. And so, Naruto leapt agilely to his feet startling the male.

"I'm awake!" Snapped the blonde-haired shinobi, as he glared down at the kneeling form of the male who had been shaking him a moment ago.

He had an unusual hair colour … orange … the same colour hair as Pain. Annoyed at himself for having even made that connection, Naruto shook his head.

"Hey, are you alright?"

Startled by his sudden concern, Naruto refocused his attention on the male, his eyes slightly wider than necessary. "I'm fine!" He replied hastily.

The orange-haired male studied him for a moment, and then tilted his head slightly to the right and sighed. "I have no idea why I'm about to suggest this to you, considering the fact I just want to go home and have a peaceful evening, but my dad's actually a doctor. Why don't you come to our clinic and he'll have a look at you. It'll keep her happy anyway," and he pointed towards the female with his thumb.

"Her?" The female repeated the word, her voice an octave higher.

Naruto sighed, as the pair began to argue. This male definitely needed to learn some manners. And the more time the blonde-haired shinobi remained in the orange-haired male's company, the more irritated he became. He couldn't afford to let his frustration get the better of him here though. And so, he took a deep breath then spoke.

"I appreciate your concern," he said calmly but firmly, "but I really must be going now." And before the male or female could reply Naruto swiftly walked past them.

"He was an odd one," the orange-haired male commented when he was sure the blonde-haired shinobi was far enough away. He was now on his feet, his hands shoved into his pockets.

"Was he?" His female acquaintance asked softly.

He nodded once then sighed. "I'm going home."

xoxox

The last golden rays of sunlight had just disappeared behind the horizon, when Naruto who had since escaping from that pair been wandering around aimlessly, decided to sleep against a wall. He let out a weary sigh and tried to make himself as comfortable as possible.

"**Enjoying yourself yet?" **The Kyuubi asked then.

"Go away."

"**I thought not,"** the Kyuubi replied smugly and he let out a short laugh, which sounded more like a bark before falling silent once more.

Naruto sighed. Admittedly, his situation hadn't improved much, however he had to remain positive. He exhaled slowly and then folded his arms and closed his eyes. However, instead of falling into the uneasy sleep he wished for, the blonde-haired shinobi began to think about the male and female.

They had both been about fifteen years old, the same age Naruto looked. Both had worn odd clothes. A grey jacket, a blue t-shit with a white collar, a pair of grey trousers, and a pair of shoes the likes of which Naruto had never seen before for the male. And for the female, a grey jacket, a white shirt with a red bow, a grey skirt, a pair of knee length socks, and a pair of shoes which had been similar, but not quite like the shoes some people had long ago worn back home.

The girl, who had been smaller than Naruto and quite possibly the boy too, had had shoulder length midnight black hair and vibrant indigo eyes.

And then, eyes still closed Naruto frowned slightly. The boy's features had been so severe, and yet when Naruto had looked deep into his brown eyes, he had momentarily lost the will to stay angry at him. For in his eyes, Naruto had seen that the boy had felt the pain of losing someone close to him.

'Which means, he's like me,' the blonde-haired shinobi thought solemnly.

Naruto sighed once more. There was no point in him dwelling on that now, though. In fact, if he could he would forget about those two completely. After all, he had more pressing matters to think about. Like where he was going to get some new clothes from. If he stayed dressed as he was, he was going to stick out like a sore thumb. However, that would have to wait till morning.

xoxox

When Naruto awoke, in the early hours of the morning, he could barely move. His whole body ached, and when he finally managed to haul himself to his feet, he had to stretch for at least ten minutes for him to feel more comfortable. When he'd worked out all of his aches and pains, he set off at a steady pace, vowing to accomplish at least one task. However, he hadn't achieved anything at all. In fact, the blonde-haired shinobi had spent the entire day making a fool out of himself. Unable to acquire new clothes, his attire had attracted quite a lot of attention. A young couple had laughed at him when he'd asked them what sort of money he had to use. And an elderly gentleman had suggested he go see a psychiatrist, when he'd asked what a car was.

"**How long does it take someone to answer the door?"** The Kyuubi then asked irritably, interrupting the blonde-haired shinobi's thoughts.

Naruto sighed. "Don't complain, I'm sure someone will open it soon."

"**You know, you're wasting your time. Even if someone does open it, they'll only turn you away like everyone else did."**

With another sigh, the blonde-haired shinobi shifted most of his weight onto his right leg. He then placed a hand on his hip. "They might not." The Kyuubi snorted.

Admittedly, Naruto had been going from door to door for well over an hour now, and soon it'd become far too late for him to continue knocking on people's doors. If that happened, he'd trudge back to the same park the orange-haired boy and that girl had found him in. However, he was determined not to give up just yet.

He knocked on the door again and listened.

"Just a minute!" He heard a young female voice call out.

The blonde-haired shinobi hastily stood up straight and removed his hand from his hip. And then, the door opened.

"Can I help you?" A young girl, with light brown hair and sparkling dark brown eyes asked politely.

Naruto hesitated a moment, then spoke. "Are your parents home?" He asked softly.

The young girl studied him for a moment and then spoke. "Dad, this young man wants to see you."

A moment later, a man in his forties appeared beside the young girl. He was tall, with short, spiked up black hair and brown eyes.

"Can I help you?" He asked politely.

Naruto swallowed hard. "I apologise for disturbing you," he began softly, "but I am in desperate need of some food and a warm place to sleep. Would you be so kind as to let me in? Although, I will understand if you turn me away …"

The blonde-haired shinobi then inclined his head slightly and waited.

'Don't send me away … Please don't send me away …'

They stood there in silence for at least a minute, before the man spoke. "Unfortunately …" Naruto sighed.

'Looks like I'll be sleeping rough again tonight …' the blonde-haired shinobi thought solemnly. He kept his eyes focused on the floor for a moment longer and then looked up.

"Sorry I disturbed you," he muttered under his breath. And he was about to turn and walk away when the man stepped out and rested a firm, but gentle hand on his shoulder.

"You didn't hear what I said, did you?" He asked in an almost fatherly tone of voice.

Confused, the blonde-haired shinobi hesitated a moment, before shaking his head.

The man smiled slightly, "unfortunately you'll have to sleep on the floor in my son's room if you want to stay the night, because I can't really spare any of the beds in the clinic, just in case there's an emergency. Of course, that's highly unlikely but then again you never know. However, you're welcome to eat as much as you like. In fact, we were just about to start eating when you knocked."

Lost for words, Naruto simply stared wide-eyed at the man. He couldn't believe that this man was willing to let a complete stranger into his home, when everyone else the blonde-haired shinobi had asked had turned him away.

"Well, are we going to stand here all night or are you coming in?" The man then asked gently, bringing Naruto out of his day-dream like state.

"I … I can't repay your kindness …" He replied hesitantly.

"I never expected you to repay me in the first place. Now, let's get you into the warm." And he removed his hand from the blonde-haired shinobi's shoulder and turned. His daughter, the young light brown-haired girl, moved aside and then the man stepped back into his house. Once inside, he turned once more to face Naruto. "Come on in."

"Thanks," the blonde-haired shinobi muttered under his breath. However, just then his vision blurred and he sank to his knees.

The man was beside him in seconds. "What's wrong?"

"I'm feeling a little light-headed," Naruto replied softly. He hadn't after all eaten anything substantial since his arrival.

The man hesitated a moment, and then gently took hold of Naruto's right wrist and placed his left arm around Naruto's waist. And then, he slowly pulled the blonde-haired shinobi to his feet.

"Sorry," Naruto apologised softly.

"Don't apologise," the man replied just as quietly. And then he carefully helped Naruto inside.

The young light brown-haired girl silently closed the door behind them and the trio slowly made their way towards … well, wherever the man was taking Naruto.

When they finally reached the kitchen/dining area however, Naruto's eyes nearly popped out of his skull. There, sat at the table looking very irritated, was the orange-haired boy.

'Why did I have to end up at his house?' The blonde-haired shinobi thought irritably.

"**It must be fate."**

'Why would fate bring me here? I doubt he's the one we're looking for …'

"**What makes you say that?"**

'I don't know … But I hope I'm right. I don't think I have enough patience to train him.'

"**I'm sure there were plenty of times when Iruka, Kakashi and Jiraiya thought the same about you …"**

'Excuse me?'

"**Forget I said anything …"** And the Kyuubi fell silent.

'Kyuubi …!' However, at that moment the man supporting Naruto spoke, interrupting the blonde-haired shinobi's thoughts.

"Everyone, I'd like you to meet … umm …"

"Uzumaki Naruto."

The young light brown-haired girl, who had at some point sat down next to a young black-haired girl, smiled slightly. The young black-haired girl merely nodded, however the orange-haired boy glared at Naruto.

"We've already met," he muttered under his breath.

"Really?" The man asked, his eyes widening slightly in surprise.

The orange-haired boy nodded. "A friend and I found him unconscious in the park yesterday. When he finally regained consciousness, I asked him if he wanted to follow me home so that you could take a look at him, but he refused and took off."

The man hesitated a moment, and then spoke. "Naruto-kun, you're not in any trouble are you?"

"Huh?" Was all Naruto managed to spit out.

"Are you running from someone?"

"No!" The blonde-haired shinobi replied hastily. And then he sighed, and inclined his head slightly. "But I … I've …" However, his sentence trailed off into silence.

"It's alright Naruto-kun," the man replied after a moment, "you're safe here."

The blonde-haired shinobi quickly bit his tongue to stop himself from laughing. They had obviously come to the wrong conclusion, however as long as Naruto was able to stay and have a hot meal and hopefully a good night's sleep, he really didn't care what conclusion they had come too.

"You must be exhausted," the man said then. Naruto, who admittedly was a little tired now hesitated a moment and then nodded.

The man smiled fondly. "Well, after you've had something to eat you can go to bed. I'll give you a quick check-up in the morning."

"Thank you," Naruto replied quietly.

"You're welcome," and then the man looked at the orange-haired boy. "Ichigo, you'll be sleeping on the floor tonight."

"What?!"

"I … I don't want to cause any trouble so I'll sleep on the floor," Naruto interjected quickly.

"No Naruto-kun, Ichigo will sleep on the floor. Isn't that right, Ichigo?"

Ichigo hesitated a moment and then sighed. "Fine, I'll sleep on the floor." The man smiled fondly and then carefully helped Naruto over to the empty chair, next to the orange-haired boy.

"Thank you," the blonde-haired shinobi muttered under his breath.

"You're welcome, Naruto-kun." The man replied softly before carefully helping the blonde-haired shinobi into the empty chair. The man then walked over to his own chair.

With a weary sigh, he sat down and then spoke. "Well, tuck in everyone."

"Itadakimasu!" Everyone at the table almost shouted, before they each helped themselves to the delicious looking dishes before them.

Naruto ate in silence, his gaze lingering on the faces of the people around him. He felt a sense of belonging here, as though fate really had intended for him to meet these people. Of course, he still hoped that Ichigo wasn't the one he was searching for, however when tomorrow came he knew he'd find it hard to leave. Perhaps the reason why he felt so at home here, was because the members of the Kurosaki family reminded him of the make-shift family he had had back home. Ichigo, and his father Isshin bickered between mouth-full's, like he and Kakashi-sensei had done over ramen. All the while the young light brown-haired girl, Yuzu tried her hardest to stop them from arguing like Sakura had done. And the young black-haired girl, Karin paid her father and brother little attention like Sasuke had. Naruto smiled slightly and politely asked for thirds.

xoxox

After the meal, Ichigo and Naruto thanked Yuzu for the food and then bid everyone a goodnight. They then made their way upstairs.

"You should have followed me home yesterday," Ichigo muttered under his breath when they were safely inside his room.

Surprised, Naruto hesitated a moment and then inclined his head slightly. "I know," he replied quietly.

"Well … Oh, never mind … Let's get some sleep."

Naruto frowned slightly, but decided to let the matter drop. After all, if Ichigo had wanted to tell him something he would have told him.

"We're about the same size, aren't we?" Ichigo asked after a moment.

"Umm … Yeah …" The blonde-haired shinobi replied hesitantly. "Why?"

"Do you want to sleep in dirty clothes?"

"Not really, but these are the only clothes I have," Naruto replied looking down at his orange and black jacket.

Ichigo sighed. "You really are clueless, aren't you?" And before Naruto could argue, he threw a pair of trousers and a t-shirt at the blonde-haired shinobi. Naruto caught the items easily but stared down at them, puzzled. "You can keep them if you want," Ichigo said offhandedly.

"You can have them back in the morning," Naruto replied in a steely tone of voice. And then, the blonde-haired shinobi turned away from Ichigo to change.

'I definitely won't miss him when I leave,' he thought irritably as he unzipped his orange and black jacket.

xoxox

Naruto hadn't been asleep long, when he was suddenly dragged out of bed and dumped unceremoniously onto the floor. The blonde-haired shinobi's eyes flew open and he was about to shout at Ichigo, when he was rendered speechless. It became obvious to Naruto that Ichigo hadn't pulled him off the bed, because the orange-haired boy was currently battling a weird creature Naruto had never seen before. However, seeing Ichigo fight … whatever it was … was not the main reason why the blonde-haired shinobi was speechless.

"**Looks like you and Ichigo will be spending a lot of time together."** The Kyuubi snickered.

'Do you have to rub it in?' Groaned the blonde-haired shinobi.

"**I have nothing better to do."**

Naruto gritted his teeth. If only he could get his hands on that stupid fox … And then he exhaled slowly. He couldn't let the Kyuubi get to him, after all he had more important things to think about. First of all, how was he going to tell Ichigo the truth? He couldn't exactly sit the boy down and tell him that he was a shinobi, who had come from another world to train him. No, he'd have to think of something else. Secondly, how was he going to get Ichigo to agree to being trained by him? There was a strong possibility after all, that Ichigo thought that Naruto was … well, weak. And lastly, how was he going to stop himself from strangling the boy when he felt the urge to do so?

And then Naruto smiled slightly, as a certain phrase Shikamaru had often said came back to him. 'It's troublesome, but I can't help it.' And training Ichigo would certainly be troublesome.

At that moment, Naruto caught sight of Ichigo leaping agilely out of his open window, followed by the black-haired girl who Naruto had met in the park that day. And then, the blonde-haired shinobi's eyes widened at the sheer amount of damage that had been done. It almost looked like an exploding tag had gone off in Ichigo's room. And then Naruto sighed and closed his eyes. He couldn't do anything now, he was supposed to be asleep after all. However, he'd consider helping Ichigo clean the majority of this mess up in the morning, after Ichigo agreed to being trained. And with that thought in mind, Naruto fell into a dreamless sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three - Ichigo's Decision**

When Naruto awoke the next morning, he was to say the least surprised to find that he was once again tucked up comfortably in Ichigo's bed. Perhaps Ichigo had redeeming qualities after all. Slowly, the blonde-haired shinobi turned his head slightly to the left, and saw the orange-haired boy nestled under a duvet on the floor. His gaze lingered on the boy a moment or two longer than necessary, before the blonde-haired shinobi scanned the bedroom. It really did look like an exploding tag had gone off. It was going to take more than the two of them, to clear this up.

"Shadow clones?" Naruto muttered under his breath, his gaze now focused on the ceiling. The blonde-haired shinobi thought about the positives and negatives for a moment, and then with a sigh he closed his eyes and shook his head. He was already struggling to come up with a suitable story as to why he was here to train Ichigo. It'd be even harder to explain to the boy why he was able to duplicate himself multiple times.

With another sigh, Naruto opened his eyes and turned his head towards the orange-haired boy once more. However, this time Ichigo was awake. Startled, Naruto inhaled sharply and sat bolt upright.

"What's wrong?" Ichigo asked lazily, stifling a yawn.

"N … Nothing," the blonde-haired shinobi replied hesitantly after a moment. "I just didn't expect to see you awake so early, that's all."

Ichigo hesitated a moment, and then sat up slowly. "Of course I have to get up early," he replied wearily as he idly scratched the back of his head. "I've got to get ready for school, but you should know that. Unless you're older than you look."

'Ichigo, if only you knew …' The blonde-haired shinobi thought with a slight smile. And then he titled his head slightly to the left. "How old do you think I am?" He asked casually.

Frowning slightly, Ichigo thought about that for a moment and then answered. "Well, I doubt you're older than you look so I'd say that you're about fifteen years old, the same age as me."

"Correct," the blonde-haired shinobi replied a little too enthusiastically.

"**Liar …"**

Naruto groaned inwardly. 'What do you think he'd do if I told him the truth?' The blonde-haired shinobi asked the Kyuubi after a moment.

"**Have someone lock you up for eternity?"**

'Exactly. We didn't come all the way here …'

"**We?"**

'Alright, I didn't come all the way here just to be imprisoned.'

"**So you're going to lie to him, for now?"**

'I've got no choice. I'll tell him the truth once I've gained his trust.'

"**That'll be never then …"**

'Kyuubi, why are we even having this conversation? Do you actually care whether or not I lie to Ichigo?'

"**Do I care whether or not you lie to the kid? Of course I don't, but I'm bored."**

'You're …!' However, before the blonde-haired shinobi could continue his argument, Ichigo interrupted his thoughts.

"So, which High School do you go to?"

"Huh?" Was all the blonde-haired shinobi was able to spit out. Naruto was now staring, with his mouth open slightly at Ichigo while said orange-haired boy stared expectantly back.

'What on earth do I say now?!' Naruto thought desperately.

"**You could always tell him the truth,"** the Kyuubi said pointedly.

'I can't believe you just suggested that after the conversation we just had …' Naruto replied irritably.

"Well, which High School do you go to?" Ichigo asked again, this time a little more firmly.

"Umm …" However, at that moment Ichigo's father charged into the room.

"Good morn …!" However, his loud wakeup call was cut short when he surveyed Ichigo's wrecked room. "What on earth did you two get up to last night?"

Naruto quickly bit his tongue to stop himself from laughing, while Ichigo stared wide-eyed at his father.

"We didn't do anything last night!" Ichigo exclaimed after a moment.

Isshin hesitated a moment, and then tilting his head slightly to the right he spoke. "It's ok, you don't have to tell me if you don't want to Ichigo. Just make sure you clear this up when you get back."

"But we didn't destroy my bedroom!" Ichigo snapped as he stood.

"Then who did?!" Snapped Isshin, who was now so close to Ichigo that the orange-haired boy could feel his father's hot breath on his face.

Naruto hesitated a moment, and then sighed before slipping out of bed. "It's ok Kurosaki-san," the blonde-haired shinobi said casually as he walked towards the pair. "Ichigo-kun and I will clear this mess up when we get back." Naruto then stopped beside the orange-haired boy, and rested a hand on his shoulder. Ichigo stiffened slightly, but made no move to forcefully remove Naruto's hand.

The blonde-haired shinobi smiled slightly, and then spoke. "Won't we, Ichigo-kun?"

"Uh … Hmm," Ichigo replied with a slight nod of his head.

"Of course, that is if you don't mind me coming back here Kurosaki-san?"

Isshin hesitated a moment, and then smiled. "You're more than welcome to come back here whenever you like, Naruto-kun. Well then, you boys had better get ready for school." And without another word he turned and left the room, closing the door quietly behind him.

When Ichigo was sure that his father wasn't listening at the door, he swiped Naruto's hand off his shoulder and grabbed the front of the t-shirt he'd let him borrow.

"You idiot!" He growled maliciously.

"Excuse me?" Naruto replied calmly, with a slight frown.

"You should've just stayed in bed! Now he thinks … thinks that I'm … well … you know …"

"Now he thinks that you're what, Ichigo?"

"That I'm gay!" Snapped Ichigo.

Naruto couldn't help but laugh, which infuriated the orange-haired boy even more. His grip on the t-shirt Naruto was wearing tightened and his teeth grinded together.

Naruto sighed. "Don't you think you're over-reacting just a little?"

"No! I know he thinks that I'm … well, you know. Weren't you listening when he said you're more than welcome to come here whenever you want? And it's all your fault!"

"My fault? How is it my fault?"

"You're the one who sauntered up to me and casually rested your hand on my shoulder. And then promised my dad that we'd clear this mess up, together!"

"And those actions automatically make us …"

"Yes!" Ichigo snapped before Naruto could finish his sentence.

The blonde-haired shinobi hesitated a moment, and then sighed. "Well then, have fun clearing this up by yourself. You see, I only did what I did to give you a hand. But you obviously don't need my help so I'll see you around."

Ichigo, still gripping the front of the t-shirt Naruto was wearing tightly, hesitated a moment. He hated admitting this but he did need Naruto's help, otherwise he'd be clearing this mess up for at least two weeks, which meant that during that time he'd be unable to carry out his Shinigami duties. The orange-haired boy had considered asking Chad, his tall, silent friend for help but after thinking that idea through had dismissed it. Chad would probably make the situation worse. Then he'd considered asking Keigo and Mizuiro. However, the likelihood of Keigo agreeing to help out was zero, and Mizuiro would expect to be paid for helping and in all honesty wouldn't be much use anyway. And Ichigo definitely wasn't asking either Rukia, Tatsuki or Orihime for help.

"I'm sorry," the orange-haired boy replied quietly before releasing the blonde-haired shinobi. "I … I do need your help," he continued begrudgingly. "So please … give me a hand after school."

Naruto smiled slightly. "Sure, but you do realise we might be clearing this up for a couple of days."

Ichigo sighed, "I know." And then the orange-haired boy fell silent.

Naruto studied Ichigo for a moment and then sighed. However, just as he was about to suggest to the orange-haired boy that they get ready for school, an idea struck him. If Naruto helped Ichigo restore his bedroom to its former state, the orange-haired boy would owe him. And once Ichigo was indebted to him, Naruto would be able to say that this was all planned, when he asked Ichigo to let him train him. Of course, it was possible that Ichigo would want Naruto to demonstrate his powers before he said yes, but as long as he didn't go overboard that wouldn't be a problem.

And as though a weight had been lifted from his shoulders, the blonde-haired shinobi relaxed slightly. The plan wasn't perfect, however it was better than all the other ideas he'd had so far.

"Hey, are you alright?" Ichigo asked then, clicking his fingers in front of Naruto's face to snap the blonde-haired shinobi out of his daydream like state.

"Sorry," Naruto apologised softly. "I was lost in my own little world there."

"Well try not to space-out again, we've got to get ready otherwise we'll … or rather I'll be late for school. By the way, what are you going to do while I'm at school?"

"I need to take care of a few things," Naruto replied as mysteriously as possible.

"Need a hand?" Ichigo asked seriously.

Although the blonde-haired shinobi didn't need a hand, he was still taken aback by the fact that Ichigo had offered. Although Naruto had compared Ichigo to himself last night, the orange-haired boy was in fact more like Sasuke in some respects. Of course, as far as Naruto knew Ichigo wasn't obsessed with revenge. However, like Sasuke Ichigo seemed to see Naruto as a burden. But, also like Sasuke Ichigo showed concern for Naruto. And although these moments were rare, perhaps Naruto and Ichigo could work on their friendship from there like Naruto had tried to do with Sasuke. Because if Naruto was going to train Ichigo, they were going to have to get along just like Naruto and Sasuke had had to. Naruto just hoped that Ichigo didn't turn out to be another Sasuke. He didn't think he could handle that.

"I'll be fine," the blonde-haired shinobi replied after a moment. And then he frowned slightly and folded his arms.

"What's wrong?"

Theatrically, Naruto hesitated a moment and then sighed. "You know if I help you clear this up, you'll owe me, right?"

"Owe you?" Ichigo snorted. "Don't you owe me, right now?"

"What for? I owe your dad for letting me stay here last night, but what do I owe you for?"

"For borrowing my clothes."

Naruto couldn't help but smile slightly. "Ichigo, on the grand scale of things does me borrowing your clothes, really compare to me offering to help you to restore your room to its former state?"

Ichigo hesitated a moment and then sighed. "Not really. You're right, I'll owe you. However, I'm not doing any favours until you've helped me clear this up."

Naruto hesitated a moment and then nodded. "That's fair. Now let's get ready shall we? Oh, and Ichigo could I borrow some more clothes, please?"

xoxox

Naruto frowned slightly, when he saw Ichigo glancing at him from the corner of his eye once more. Was there something on his face? If there was, then surely Ichigo would've said something by now. Or perhaps he was looking at Naruto's whiskers, the blonde-haired shinobi's trademark feature which indicated the Kyuubi was sealed inside of him. However, whatever his reason, his period sideward glances were starting to annoy Naruto.

"Why do you keep staring at me?" The blonde-haired shinobi asked quietly, his gaze focused on the path ahead of him.

"I don't know what you mean," Ichigo replied abruptly.

"Don't lie. When you think I'm not looking you glance sideways at me. Why?"

Ichigo hesitated a moment, and then sighed. The truth was that Naruto looked rather cool, wearing the old clothes Ichigo had lent him. However, there was absolutely no way he could admit that. Naruto did seem like the type of person who might make fun of Ichigo if he told him the truth.

"Ichigo?"

"I was curious," the orange-haired boy replied after a moment.

"Curious about what?"

"Well, you know I said that I wouldn't do any favours, until after you've helped me tidy my room?"

"Mmm …"

"Well, I was wondering, what are you going to get me to do?" It was a question that had crossed his mind a few times, however he hadn't had the opportunity to ask before.

Naruto, aware of the fact that Ichigo was carefully watching his reaction, hesitated a moment. "I was hoping to discuss this matter with you later," he sighed. "But now that you've brought it up, I might as well get it out of the way now. Ichigo, I know you possess an incredible power."

"What?!" The orange-haired boy exclaimed, his eyes wide.

"Please try not to make a scene, we're in public after all."

Ichigo hesitated a moment and then took a couple of deep, steadying breaths before sighing. "Since when?"

"Since before you found me in the park that day," Naruto replied simply. "However, I wasn't absolutely sure it was you until last night."

"You mean, you saw me last night?"

"Mmm …" Naruto replied with a nod of his head. "Your dark-haired friend woke me up when she dragged me out of bed."

"Sorry, we didn't mean to wake you. " Ichigo apologised almost inaudibly.

"Don't worry about it," Naruto replied with a slight smile.

And then Ichigo came to an abrupt halt. Puzzled, Naruto also came to a halt and frowning slightly, stared questioningly at the orange-haired boy. "What's wrong, Ichigo?" He asked softly.

Ichigo hesitated a moment, and then sighed. "Why were you tracking my Spiritual Pressure, Ichigo?"

"Spiritual Pressure? What's that?"

"What do you mean, what's that? That's the incredible power you've been tracking."

Confused, Naruto studied Ichigo for a moment and then his eyes widened. "Ohh, I see!"

"Huh?"

"How should I explain this? To put it simply Ichigo you have two powers. Spiritual Pressure, as you call it and chakra."

It was now Ichigo's turn to be confused. "Chakra?" The orange-haired boy repeated the word with a baffled expression.

Naruto swallowed hard. 'What should I say?'

"**Was that a rhetorical question?"**

'Kyuubi …'

"**I was only asking."**

'So, what should I say?'

"**Why are you even asking me? You know you're not going to like what I say."**

'Surprise me.'

The Kyuubi hesitated a moment, and then spoke. **"Can you remember how Sakura explained it?"**

'Vaguely, why?'

"**Why? Because if you can recall how Sakura explained it you should be able to explain it to Ichigo, that's why."**

'Of course! Why didn't I think of that?' The Kyuubi snorted in response, but kept the insult he would have usually voiced to himself. Naruto smiled slightly, if only the Kyuubi was this pleasant all of the time.

"Are you just going to stand there all day smiling like an idiot, or are you going to tell me what chakra is?"

"Sorry Ichigo. Mmm, let's see … chakra is energy that certain people need to use to utilize a technique."

"A technique?"

"I'll explain that later, right now let me just explain what chakra is." Ichigo hesitated a moment, and then nodded. Naruto took a deep breath, then continued. "That energy comes from body energy, which is collected from every cell in the body, and spirit energy which comes from training and experience. In other words, techniques that certain people use come from these two energies, that are squeezed out of the body and molded together. This process is known as molding chakra, and with this chakra one is able to execute a technique by forming a seal."

"Care to demonstrate?"

"I will later, ok?" Naruto replied with a slight smile.

Ichigo frowned slightly. "Did I say something amusing?"

"Not really," the blonde-haired shinobi replied casually.

"Then …" However, before Ichigo could finish his sentence he closed his mouth with an audible snap. Hadn't they argued enough these past couple of days? If they continued to argue the way they were, eventually people would start saying that they were acting like an old married couple. Ichigo shuddered. He definitely didn't want that to happen. And so, with considerable effort Ichigo exhaled slowly, and then spoke. "You must also have two powers, to be able to see me in Shinigami form."

"True, but not to any great degree."

"Well, it's clear now that you're not a Shinigami, so what exactly are you?"

"You're right, I'm not a Shinigami but I can't tell you what I am, not yet anyway. At least, not until you agree to let me train you. Now hadn't we better get a move on? Otherwise you're going to be late."

Ichigo hesitated a moment, and then nodded. Silently he led the way towards Karakura High School, his mind not on what he was going to be learning, but on Naruto. He had to admit that there had been times when he'd been nice to the boy over the past couple of days, but that didn't mean to say that he liked him. No, the reason why he was interested in him was because Naruto fascinated him. Ichigo still considered the boy to be an idiot, but there were brief moments when Naruto seemed wiser beyond his years. And although Ichigo wanted to know why that was, he couldn't find the right words to ask Naruto. That boy was a complete mystery, and that fact only served to fuel Ichigo's curiosity.

"Curiosity killed the cat, Ichigo," he mumbled under his breath to himself. And then he sighed. "What should I do?"

On the one hand he wanted to know what secret Naruto was hiding, so the best way for him to do that was to agree to let the boy train him. On the other hand, the thought of Naruto training him made his blood boil. After all, he really didn't look that strong. Just because he could sense Spiritual Pressure and claimed that they both had a power called chakra inside of them, didn't mean he could fight.

Without meaning to, Ichigo glanced sideways at Naruto once more, however this time the blonde-haired boy was also looking at him and their eyes met. Embarrassed, Ichigo quickly averted his gaze as beads of sweat began to trickle down his forehead.

When he finally regained his composure, a thought came to him. Although he hadn't made up his mind entirely, he really didn't have anything to lose by agreeing to let Naruto train him. After all, if Naruto was completely useless then he'd just tell the blonde-haired boy the truth. However, if he wasn't completely useless then not only would Ichigo be able to learn more about Naruto, but he might actually get a little stronger.

A small smile graced his features. "It's a good thing I'm not a cat!"


	4. Chapter 4

A/N:: I apologize for the VERY, VERY, VERY LONG delay in updating this story *bows*. Unfortunately my confidence in my ability to write was knocked … However, I have greatly missed writing my little fan fictions. Although I'm aware of my mistakes (my random and overuse of commas – which I am trying to correct … but as they say old habits die hard), I realised that although my writing may be flawed at the end of a chapter, at least I've had fun writing it ^^

Anyway, I would just like to a say a HUGE thank you to everyone who's reviewed, added this story to favourites, alerted it, or added it to a community! And I really hope you all enjoy this extra-long chapter! ^^

**Translation**

Onii-chan/Nii-chan = Older brother

Sensei = Teacher

**Key**

"Normal Talking"

'Thinking or Inner Talking'

"**Kyuubi Talking"**

_Italics_ - Stressed word in thinking or inner talking

**Bold** - Stressed word in normal talking

**Chapter Four - Naruto vs. A Hollow**

"We're home," Ichigo announced as he and Naruto walked through the automatic doors of the clinic.

"Move it!"

Frowning slightly, the pair turned.

"Don't just stand there! Move it!" Karin shouted as she charged towards them with a gurney.

"Can't you go around us?!" Ichigo yelled.

"No!"

"Great," the orange-haired boy muttered irritably under his breath before instinctively grabbing hold of Naruto.

"Ichigo, what …?!"

"Trust me."

The blonde-haired shinobi's eyes narrowed slightly. "I'm not going to like whatever you're planning, am I?"

"Probably not." And before Naruto could complain, Ichigo lunged at the blonde-haired shinobi. The pair flew through the automatic doors and landed just outside the clinic.

"Thank you!" Karin shouted as she hurtled past.

"You're welcome," Ichigo muttered under his breath.

"Mind … getting off … me?" Naruto asked then.

"Sorry," the Substitute Shinigami apologised as he stood. "Oh, and thanks."

"What for?"

"I would've thought that was obvious," Ichigo replied exasperatedly.

Naruto's eyes narrowed slightly. "Oh, you don't need to thank me for cushioning your fall, after all I didn't really have a choice in the matter."

"Would you have preferred being flattened?!"

"No, but …!"

"Are you two alright?"

Startled, Ichigo turned to see Yuzu gazing inquisitively at them from just inside of the clinic.

"We're fine," the Substitute Shinigami replied as Naruto stood and dusted himself off. "More importantly, what's all the ruckus about?"

Yuzu hesitated a moment, before gazing down at the box of medical supplies she was holding. "There was a traffic accident at a nearby intersection."

Ichigo sighed, "I'm guessing there was a fatality."

"Two," Yuzu replied solemnly. "A young couple."

With a sigh, Naruto stared awkwardly down at his feet. He didn't have the slightest clue as to what they were talking about, however whatever this traffic thing was it was dangerous. And although he himself was immortal thanks to that stupid fox, it'd probably hurt if he ever encountered this thing called traffic. Perhaps, after he'd explained to Ichigo that he wasn't from this world, he'd ask him what this traffic thing was.

"Where's dad?" Ichigo asked then, interrupting Naruto's train of thought.

"I think … he's in his office," Yuzu replied hesitantly.

"Thanks."

"You're welcome. And welcome home you two."

Naruto's jaw dropped slightly. It was a trivial thing, being welcomed home, however those simple words meant the world to the blonde-haired shinobi. Yuzu needn't have said 'you two', however she had included Naruto as though he were already apart of the family.

"**I wouldn't get too cosy if I were you."**

The blonde-haired shinobi sighed. 'Do you want me to try and exorcise you?'

"**Here I am trying to be considerate, and this is the thanks I get?"**

'Fine, I appreciate your concern but it isn't needed.'

"**Really?"**

'Yes!' Naruto replied irritably.

"**Fine, but remember Naruto-kun this is all you have left."**

'You don't have to remind me,' the blonde-haired shinobi replied bitterly.

"**Good,"** and with that said the Kyuubi fell silent.

Naruto sighed. "Damn fox," he muttered irritably under his breath.

"Uh … Did you hit your head or something?" Ichigo asked then, a frown creasing his brow.

"Huh?"

"You're talking to yourself," the Substitute Shinigami replied pointedly.

"Oh, I was just … Uh, never mind."

"Anything you want to share?"

"No," Naruto replied hastily. "Just ignore me."

"If only that were possible," Ichigo muttered under his breath.

"Excuse me?"

"Nothing, just ignore me."

Naruto's eyes narrowed slightly, however he decided to keep his mouth firmly shut.

"Well," Ichigo sighed as he stretched. "We'd better go and see if the old man wants a hand."

"Huh?"

"You definitely need a hearing test," Ichigo replied as he walked back inside.

Naruto hesitated a moment before following. Perhaps Ichigo was right. Naruto could have sworn that Ichigo had simply said 'old man' and not 'my old man'. However, he'd always been under the impression that having that stupid fox sealed inside of him improved his senses? Perhaps he'd been mistaken. He'd have to ask the Kyuubi later. However, what if it wasn't his hearing? Could it have been a simple slip of the tongue? More than likely. After all, the chances of Ichigo calling Naruto 'onii-chan' any time soon were minimal at best. However, either way it brightened the blonde-haired shinobi's mood considerably.

"Thanks, Ichigo."

Frowning slightly, the Substitute Shinigami stopped and turned to face Naruto who almost walked straight into him.

"Did you say something?" Ichigo asked after a moment.

"No, I think you need a hearing test."

xoxox

"You can't take them?!" Ichigo's father shouted. "Do it anyway! We've got patients here that we're not fully equipped to treat! Listen," Isshin began as Ichigo and Naruto slowly poked their heads around the door. "Tell your chief of staff that it's a request from Kurosaki, got it?! Then you'll have as many open beds as you want!" And without waiting for a reply, Isshin slammed the phone down.

"Hey dad …" Ichigo called out hesitantly.

"Dammit," Isshin muttered under his breath. "Freaking underlings dragging their feet!"

"Do you need a hand?"

"No!" Isshin shouted, turning to face the pair. "Just stay …" And then his gaze fell on the blonde-haired shinobi. "Actually," he said slowly. "Would you mind lending a hand, Naruto-kun?"

"I … uh … don't mind lending a hand. After all, it's the least I can do. But I … uh … don't actually know what to do. It'd be different if Sakura-chan were here."

"Oh? An old girlfriend of yours?" Isshin asked teasingly.

With a solemn smile Naruto shook his head. "No, just an old friend."

"Is she a doctor then?"

"She … was."

Both Isshin and Ichigo frowned slightly. "Was?"

With a sigh Naruto inclined his head slightly. "She's dead."

Ichigo's eyes widened slightly. "How … did she die?"

"Ichigo!" Isshin snapped.

"It's alright," Naruto sighed as he raised his head. "You both have a right to know what happened. She was killed, almost two years ago now by a man called Pain. Or at least that's what he called himself. He left a calling card on her … on her …" With a sigh, Naruto inclined his head once more. "Unfortunately, the police have never been able to catch Sakura-chan's killer."

Of course, Naruto's story wasn't entirely accurate. Yes, Pain had killed Sakura, along with everyone else the blonde-haired shinobi had ever cherished. However, that was where the truth ended and the lie begin. There had never been a calling card, nor any police for that matter. But, at least his story sounded plausible. And it looked like Isshin and Ichigo were buying it.

"Is that why you came here?" Isshin asked softly.

The blonde-haired shinobi hesitated a moment before raising his head to meet Isshin's gaze. "That's one of the reasons, yes."

"Is the other revenge?"

Naruto couldn't help but laugh. "No, I've seen what revenge can do to people. Sasuke-kun …" However, at that moment the blonde-haired shinobi clamped a hand over his mouth.

"Naruto-kun?" Isshin said his name firmly, his brow furrowed.

The blonde-haired shinobi silently reprimanded himself for saying too much. Slightly altering the circumstances of how Sakura-chan had really died had been easy, however Sasuke's story would require more than a slight alteration.

"I am so sorry!" Naruto exclaimed after a moment, through the hand clamped over his mouth.

"What for?" Isshin asked.

The blonde-haired shinobi hesitated a moment before moving his hand away from his mouth. "For delaying you! I mean, here I am boring you both with my past when you have patients waiting for you Kurosaki-san!"

"You weren't boring us at all Naruto-kun, however I do have patients waiting for me and I could use your help. So, why don't we continue this conversation another time?"

"Uh … sure …" The blonde-haired shinobi replied hesitantly. "I'd like that." He added with a smile.

"**Liar."**

'Not really.'

If Naruto had been in the Kyuubi's inner chamber at that moment, he would've seen that stupid fox frown. **"Huh?"**

'If I could I'd tell Ichigo's family about everyone, but I can't. Only Ichigo can know the truth. If Isshin and the twins found out, they'd …'

"**Have us locked up, right?"**

'Yeah …' Naruto replied solemnly.

The Kyuubi sighed. **"You really like these people, don't you?"**

Naruto smiled slightly. 'Is it that obvious?'

"**It's …"**

"Hey Naruto, are you alright?"

Startled, the blonde-haired shinobi jumped slightly before turning his attention towards Ichigo. "Uh … Yeah … Why?"

"Are you sure? It's just that you're grinning."

Naruto frowned slightly. "I think I should be asking you the same question. Or do you normally ask people if they're alright when they're smiling?"

"Only when that person has just told me how their friend died."

The blonde-haired shinobi hesitated a moment before replying. "As I said before, Sakura-chan died almost two years ago now. It's odd, I thought that after a while I'd start to forget her, but I can still picture her face in my mind. I can still remember the sound of her voice, the smell of her perfume, I can even remember how fiery her temper used to get if you crossed her. However, no amount of mourning will ever bring her back. And deep down I know that she wouldn't want me to mourn her forever, she'd want me to smile."

"You don't know how lucky you are to be able to have that view." Ichigo muttered solemnly under his breath.

"Huh?"

"Look, forget I said anything." And without another word the Substitute Shinigami turned and stormed out of his father's office.

"What's got into him?" Naruto asked Isshin curiously, when he was sure Ichigo was out of earshot.

"My wife, Masaki was killed when Ichigo was just nine years old."

Naruto's eyes widened. "I'm … so sorry. I …"

"It's alright Naruto-kun, really. Ichigo just envies people like yourself."

"Why?"

"Because he won't allow himself to smile when he remembers his mother."

Naruto frowned slightly. "But why?"

"Because Ichigo blames himself for Masaki's death. You see, he was there when she was killed."

"He … was?" Naruto asked hoarsely. So, they were more alike than he'd first thought.

Isshin nodded. "Yeah, however it's a long story and I'd better get a move on."

"Oh … right."

xoxox

"We've got another one, dad!"

Yuzu's voice sounded strained, as though she were struggling to support whoever had just been brought in.

"Well, he's certainly a big lad. Naruto-kun, can you swap with Yuzu? Ichigo, time to work!"

"Ok!" And Ichigo stood and rounded the corner. However, his eyes widened as soon as he saw who Naruto was supporting.

"Chad …"

The silent giant slowly raised his head.

"What …?" Ichigo began to ask softly, when he realised that Chad still had hold of the bird cage he had been carrying around at school. Had Rukia been mistaken about the bird?

"This is no time to be day-dreaming, Ichigo!" Isshin snapped.

"Uh … Right!" And Ichigo carefully hooked Chad's other arm around his shoulders.

"This way," and they slowly followed Isshin into the nearest treatment room.

"Where should we put him?" Naruto asked softly.

"There's fine," Isshin replied pointing to the bed nearest the door. "Yuzu, pass me that chair."

xoxox

"This is pretty bad," Isshin sighed as he examined Chad's injury. "You'll have to take it easy for …"

"I'm fine."

"Huh?!" And they watched as Chad slowly slipped his shirt back on.

"Where do you think you're going?" Ichigo asked his friend as he shakily got to his feet.

"Home," Chad replied simply.

"Yeah right!" Isshin exclaimed as he stood. "Look, there's no way you can be fine with that injury! Just sit …" However, at that moment Chad began to fall forwards.

Isshin was closest, however Naruto was quicker and the blonde-haired shinobi managed to catch the silent giant before he hit the floor.

"See, I told … Naruto-kun?"

"I'm … fine …" The blonde-haired shinobi replied through clenched teeth, however that was obviously not the case. His eyes were shut tight, his breathing was laboured and beads of sweat were now trickling down his forehead.

"Ichigo, take over!"

"Uh … right …" And Ichigo mechanically took hold of Chad as Isshin hooked Naruto's right arm around his shoulders.

"I'm … sorry …" The blonde-haired shinobi apologised as Isshin guided him towards a bed.

"What for?"

"For … being a burden."

"You're not a burden," Isshin replied firmly. "Now, sit." With a sigh, the blonde-haired shinobi reluctantly perched himself on the edge of the bed Isshin had lead him to. "Are you in any pain?"

"My left side feels a little sore, but I'm fine."

"Let me be the judge of that. Now, does this hurt?" And Isshin gently pressed against Naruto's left side with the tips of his fingers. The blonde-haired shinobi winced.

"Would you mind taking your t-shirt off, Naruto-kun?"

"Huh?!" Naruto exclaimed, his cheeks flushing slightly. "But …"

"Don't tell me you're embarrassed to take your shirt off?" Isshin teased.

"Of … of course not!" Naruto replied irritably.

"Well then, let's take a look."

With a sigh, the blonde-haired shinobi carefully removed the borrowed garment and then sat there, half-naked and very aware of eight pairs of eyes staring at him.

"You're going to need a bandage," Isshin said after a moment.

"A bandage? Why?" Naruto asked with a slight frown.

"Your side is very bruised, you might even have a broken rib or two."

"Huh?! That can't be right, I mean I haven't done anything to … Oh …" The blonde-haired shinobi hesitated a moment before glancing sideways at Ichigo, who quickly averted his gaze.

Isshin noticed. "You two weren't fighting, were you?" They quickly shook their heads. "What happened then?"

Ichigo hesitated a moment before replying. "I … pushed Naruto-kun back through the automatic doors and landed on top of him, to get out of Karin's way. I … didn't mean to hurt you though, Naruto-kun." He added softly, his eyes focused on the floor.

Ichigo had expected the blonde-haired boy to remind him of the fact that his injury was all Ichigo's fault. However, Naruto simply smiled slightly.

"I know, Ichigo."

Startled, Ichigo blushed slightly. "I … Idiot!" He muttered irritably under his breath.

Isshin smiled. "Would you two like some time alone?" He teased.

Ichigo glared daggers at his father while Naruto tried desperately not to laugh.

"Does that mean Karin and I are going to help you move Chad?" Yuzu asked innocently.

"No, I'll …"

"Yes," Isshin interrupted before his son could finish his sentence.

Yuzu frowned slightly. "Umm …"

"Come on," Karin sighed, taking hold of Yuzu's arm and dragging her out of the treatment room. "We'll go on ahead to make sure the bed is ready."

"I'll be along shortly!" Isshin called out as Karin rounded the corner with Yuzu in tow.

Ichigo continued to glare daggers at his father.

"You know where the bandages are kept, don't you?" Ichigo's father asked conversationally. The Substitute Shinigami simply nodded. "Good." And without another word Isshin carefully took hold of Chad. "Oh, and make sure you bandage Naruto properly."

Ichigo's stare softened. "Huh? But I thought … you were going to do it?" He asked hesitantly.

Isshin shook his head. "I have Chad to take care of. And since you were the one who injured Naruto, it only seems fair that you take care of him."

Ichigo's jaw dropped. "You're not serious?!"

"Oh, I am."

"But!" The Substitute Shinigami exclaimed. However, he knew it was no use arguing. His father would win in the end, he always did.

"You'll take care of Naruto, or I'll have you scrubbing this place clean."

Ichigo sighed, "fine I'll take care of him."

"And remember …"

"Don't worry, I'll make sure I bandage him properly." Ichigo interrupted irritably.

"Well then, I'll leave you two to it." And smiling slightly, Isshin turned and slowly made his way out of the treatment room.

"Well," Ichigo sighed after a moment. "I suppose we'd better get this over and done with."

And he reluctantly made his way over to the medical supply cupboard. Inside was a small collection of bandages among other things. He studied the collection for a moment before picking out the most appropriate bandage, a roll of tape and a pair of scissors.

"Have you done this before?" Naruto asked sceptically, as Ichigo silently made his way towards him.

"Oh, hundreds of times … on a manikin."

"Huh?"

Ichigo smiled slightly. "When I was younger, Dad made me bandage this resuscitation manikin over and over again until I could bandage it with my eyes closed."

Naruto smiled, but said nothing. Imagining Ichigo's childhood had bought back painful memories of his own.

The Substitute Shinigami had expected some sort of reply from Naruto, however his unwanted patient had simply smiled. Worried he had reminded Naruto of his deceased friend, Ichigo decided to quickly change the subject.

"You'll have to excuse my bedside manner, I'm really not … used to … this sort of thing …" He finished hesitantly, realising that he'd probably just made Naruto feel worse than he already did.

However, to his surprise Naruto chuckled.

"I'd noticed," the blonde-haired shinobi replied with a grin.

Ichigo breathed a sigh of relief, before placing the roll of tape and the pair of scissors down on the bed beside Naruto. He then took hold of the unrolled end of the bandage. "Would you be able to hold this for a moment?" He asked as he gently placed the bandage onto Naruto's chest.

The blonde-haired shinobi shuddered slightly at his touch. "Sorry, did that hurt?" Ichigo asked, concerned.

Naruto shook his head, "no. You're hands are just warm."

Frowning slightly, Ichigo rested his free hand on Naruto's shoulder. His skin was cold and he had started to shiver. "We'd better get a move on. Can you hold this?"

Naruto nodded and silently took hold of the bandage. With ease, Ichigo firmly wrapped the soft material around Naruto's chest a few times, until he had the end Naruto had been holding secured into place.

"You can let go now," he said as he continued bandaging his blonde-haired patient.

"I bet your resuscitation manikin wasn't so helpful," Naruto teased as he soaked up what little warmth the bandage provided.

Ichigo smiled slightly, "no. But I didn't have to be as gentle with it." Naruto couldn't help but laugh. "Sorry," the Substitute Shinigami apologised softly as Naruto's face contorted with pain.

The blonde-haired shinobi slowly shook his head. "I'm … alright …"

"No, you're not."

"You're right," sighed Naruto. "But I'll be back to normal soon enough."

"I doubt that," replied Ichigo simply.

"You'd be surprised at how quickly I recover."

"I'll believe that when I see it. Now, hold this."

The blonde-haired shinobi wordlessly held the left over rolled-up bandage, while Ichigo picked up the pair of scissors and the roll of tape. "Don't move," he instructed as he began cutting off the unused end.

"I'm not that stupid," Naruto muttered irritably under his breath.

"Sorry, old habit." The Substitute Shinigami apologised as he placed the now severed end of the bandage down beside Naruto, before cutting off a strip of tape.

"Will that flimsy looking piece of tape really keep this bandage in place?" The blonde-haired shinobi asked sceptically as Ichigo stuck the tape in place.

"As long as you don't pick at it, it will." Ichigo replied.

"I'm not going to pick at it, I'm just wondering if it'll hold."

"Trust me, it'll hold." Ichigo replied with an exasperated sigh.

"Are you sure?"

"Look, I know it looks flimsy but it isn't, alright?! My old man uses this tape all the time. Now will you please stop going on about it?"

"Alright …" Naruto sighed as Ichigo irritably gathered up the bandage, tape and scissors and returned them to the medical supply cupboard. After closing the cupboard door, Ichigo walked back to Naruto and placed a hand on his shoulder. The blonde-haired shinobi shuddered slightly at his touch. "Here," Ichigo sighed as he removed his t-shirt.

Naruto blinked. "Why are you taking your shirt off?"

"Because you're cold."

"You could've just passed me the t-shirt you lent me."

Ichigo shook his head. "It's better if you wear mine, since it's still warm. The t-shirt you were wearing would've lost its warmth by now."

"Ahh …" the blonde-haired shinobi replied simply.

Ichigo sighed. "So, are you going to get dressed, or are you going to continue staring at my chest?"

"What?!" Naruto exclaimed, blushing furiously. "I … I wasn't staring at your chest!"

"Oh?" Ichigo teased.

Irritated, the blonde-haired shinobi grabbed Ichigo's t-shirt and hurriedly slipped it over his head.

"Hey, take it easy. Remember you're injured."

Naruto sighed, but continued to get dressed slowly.

"Better?" Ichigo asked.

Naruto nodded, "thanks."

"Don't mention it," Ichigo replied as he picked up the t-shirt he'd lent Naruto and slipped it on. "Well, time for bed I guess. Can you stand?"

"Of course I can stand," the blonde-haired shinobi replied irritably. However, as he stood his vision blurred and beads of cold sweat started to trickle down his forehead.

"Sit back down."

"Sorry," Naruto apologised as he sat.

Ichigo sighed. "Listen, don't push yourself ok?"

"Looks like I'll be crawling upstairs then. You might as well go on ahead, it may take me a while."

"Don't be ridiculous." And without another word, Ichigo turned and bent down slightly.

"Oh no. There's no way you're carrying me upstairs." Naruto replied firmly.

"Look, you can't even stand up without feeling light-headed, how on earth do you think you're going to crawl upstairs?"

"As I said, it may take me a while."

Ichigo sighed. "Listen, I don't particularly want to have to do this either, but I'm not leaving you down here. So you have two choices, either we can both go upstairs to my room and get some sleep, or we can both stay down here and get no sleep what-so-ever."

"What makes you think we wouldn't get any sleep?" Naruto teased.

"Oh, don't you start!"

"Sorry," the blonde-haired shinobi chuckled. "I couldn't resist."

Ichigo sighed, "I guess we're staying down here then." And without turning to face his blonde-haired patient, Ichigo sat cross-legged on the floor, his arms folded.

Naruto hesitated a moment, before sighing and lying down on the bed. It wasn't hard, but it certainly wasn't nearly as comfortable as Ichigo's bed. And the bright light above irritated his eyes, even though his eyes were closed. Admittedly, he'd much rather be upstairs in Ichigo's room, however for some reason the thought of Ichigo carrying him irritated him.

He'd never had a problem with being carried before when he was injured. However, perhaps Naruto's irritation stemmed from his determination not to rely on his student … too much. After all, students should rely on their teachers for support, not the other way round.

However, at this rate Naruto really wouldn't get any sleep. With a sigh, he opened his eyes and sat up slowly.

"Fine, I'll let you carry me upstairs."

"Finally," Ichigo sighed. "I thought you'd never give in."

"I can always lay back down," Naruto threatened irritably.

"No, no!" Ichigo replied hastily as he stood. "Here."

"Thanks," Naruto muttered under his breath as he gently wrapped his arms around Ichigo's neck.

"Don't mention it," Ichigo replied casually as he carefully picked the blonde-haired boy up. The ease with which he accomplished this task surprised him. Naruto was considerably lighter than he'd expected.

"I hope I'm not too heavy," Naruto said softly.

"You're not," Ichigo assured the blonde-haired boy softly. "Now, let's get you upstairs."

"Good idea," Naruto replied wearily.

And without another word, Ichigo set off at a steady pace.

The blonde-haired shinobi silently allowed himself to be carried, while Ichigo silently navigated his way towards the main part of the house. Ichigo's sure but steady pace and radiating warmth reminded Naruto of the times Kakashi and Ero-Sennin had carried him. He had felt safe, so at ease, and now he was experiencing that same feeling.

Hesitantly, Naruto gently rested his head on Ichigo's shoulder and closed his eyes.

He heard Ichigo's breath hitch, and for a second Naruto was sure he'd complain. However, to the blonde-haired shinobi's surprise, Ichigo remained silent.

'I imagine we'll be arguing again tomorrow,' Naruto thought sourly.

"**Well you both certainly remind me of the way you and Sasuke used to act, before everything changed. One minute you're comrades in arms, the next you're at each other's throats."**

'I'd noticed. But …'

"**But?"**

'Ichigo isn't Sasuke. He's different.'

"Hey, are you ok Naruto?"

"Huh?" The blonde-haired shinobi muttered as he wearily opened his eyes.

"That's a relief. I thought for sure you'd passed out."

"Oh … Sorry," Naruto apologised softly. While he'd been conversing with the Kyuubi, Ichigo had reached the staircase.

"Hey, as long as you're ok that's all that matters." The orange-haired boy replied quietly, as he carefully made his way up the stairs.

Blushing, Naruto swallowed hard. "Thanks … Ichigo."

"Don't mention it," he sighed before lowering his head slightly. "I hope Chad's going to be ok."

"Chad?"

"Your last patient." Ichigo replied simply.

"Oh, you mean the big guy?"

Ichigo nodded. "Yeah, he's a close friend of mine."

The blonde-haired shinobi hesitated a moment before sighing. "You're not just worried about him because he's your friend though, are you?"

"Huh?"

"You're worried about him for a different reason."

Ichigo hastily shook his head. "No, what gave you that idea?"

"Don't lie."

Dumbfounded, Ichigo hesitated a moment. "How did you know I was lying?"

"It's obvious. You're on edge. Plus, when you saw his injury your expression changed. I was watching you out of the corner of my eye. You know that isn't an ordinary wound, don't you?"

Ichigo's eyes widened. There it was again, that small but undeniable change in the blonde-haired boy that fuelled his curiosity.

"Ichigo?"

The Substitute Shinigami hesitated a moment and then exhaled slowly. "I hope I'm wrong, but I'm pretty sure I know what did that to Chad. However, there is someone I can ask to make sure."

"Who?" Naruto asked with a slight frown, all semblance of that change gone.

"You'll see," Ichigo replied secretively.

xoxox

"Aren't you going to turn the lights on?" Naruto asked wearily as Ichigo gently lowered him down onto the bed.

"No point," Ichigo replied as he straightened and walked towards his wardrobe.

"Uh … I can think of one. It's pitch black!"

"Stop complaining," Ichigo sighed as he knocked on the wardrobe door.

Naruto frowned slightly. 'What on earth is he doing?'

"**How should I know?"**

The blonde-haired shinobi sighed. 'Was that question aimed at you, Kyuubi?'

"**No, but I thought I'd answer it anyway."**

'I would've preferred it if you'd stayed silent. I'd appreciate some peace and quiet.'

"**Charming."**

"Hey Rukia … Are you in there?" Ichigo asked then.

"Yes I'm in here," a familiar female voice replied irritably. And at that moment the wardrobe door slid open. Naruto's eyes widened slightly.

"It's … you!"

"Surprised?" The dark-haired girl asked as she leapt agilely out of Ichigo's wardrobe. Naruto nodded. "I'm Kuchiki Rukia."

"Uh … It's a pleasure to meet you Kuchiki-san." Naruto replied, his eyes still wide.

Rukia smiled slightly, "please call me Rukia-chan."

At that moment, Ichigo cleared his throat. "Ok, enough with the introductions. After all, we've got more important things to discuss."

"Are you sure this couldn't have waited until morning?" Rukia asked, trying her best to stifle a yawn.

Ichigo shook his head. "No."

"Alright," and with a sigh Rukia shuffled over to Ichigo's bed and perched on the edge next to Naruto.

"You don't mind if I sit here, do you?" She asked as an afterthought.

"Why … why would I mind?" The blonde-haired shinobi replied hesitantly.

"**You do mind though, don't you?"**

'Kyuubi …!' However, at that moment Ichigo cleared his throat once more.

"Oh sorry," Rukia apologised wearily. "What did you want to discuss?"

"Did you feel it?" Ichigo asked after a moment.

"Of course I did. And I can assure you it wasn't the bird. A Hollow did that to Chad."

Ichigo sighed. "I thought so."

"Excuse me for interrupting, but what's a Hollow?" The blonde-haired shinobi asked with a slight frown.

"You already know what a Hollow is."

"I do?" Naruto asked softly.

The Substitute Shinigami nodded. "You saw me fight one last night."

"You mean that creature was a Hollow?"

"Uh-huh," Ichigo replied simply.

"Do you think it'll attack Chad again?"

"Hard to say," Rukia replied softly. "It's possible though. However, until it shows up on the radar, there's absolutely nothing we can do about it."

Ichigo hesitated a moment and then with a sigh ruffled his hair. "In other words, this chat really wasn't necessary."

Rukia sighed, "no. But would you have been able to sleep otherwise?"

"Probably not," Ichigo replied. "I'm sorry I dragged you out of bed though."

"It's ok," the dark-haired girl replied with a slight smile. "At least now you should be able to sleep easier tonight." And then with a yawn she stood and shuffled back over to the wardrobe. "Goodnight Ichigo, Naruto."

"Goodnight," the pair intoned as she climbed into the wardrobe and slid the door shut.

"She's going to sleep in there?" The blonde-haired shinobi asked after a moment.

"Yeah. Right, time for bed! I'm exhausted," he yawned.

Naruto sighed. As much as he'd been looking forward to sleeping in Ichigo's comfortable bed, Ichigo needed his sleep more. And besides, it wasn't as if Naruto wasn't used to sleeping on the ground.

"Ichigo, I'll sleep on the floor."

"What?!" Ichigo exclaimed as he stared wide-eyed at Naruto.

"I'll be alright, trust me."

Ichigo shook his head. "No. You're injured, remember?"

"But I'll be fine."

Ichigo frowned slightly. "Sounds like you've slept on the floor before when you've been injured."

"I … have." Naruto hesitated a moment before sighing. "A couple of times."

"Why?"

"Long story," the blonde-haired boy replied evasively.

With a weary sigh, Ichigo made his way over to the bed and slumped down next to Naruto. "Look, if you want to talk I'll listen. Just forget Rukia's even in the room, she's probably fast asleep by now anyway."

"Trust me, you'll understand one day." The blonde-haired shinobi sighed after a moment.

Ichigo hesitated a moment before inclining his head slightly. "I'll admit that I'm kind of fascinated by you, Naruto. You're a complete mystery. And to be perfectly honest I've been trying to think of a good way to get you to open up all day, so that I can learn something about you. However, I genuinely meant what I said before and not just because I'm curious. So please, don't keep shutting me out."

Stunned, Naruto stared wide-eyed at Ichigo for a moment before also inclining his head slightly. "I wish it were that simple, Ichigo."

"So I guess that's it, end of discussion." And with a sigh, Ichigo stood.

"Wait!" Naruto exclaimed as he reached out and grabbed the hem of Ichigo's t-shirt. "I'm sorry, I should really try to think before I speak. It's just I … I can't help it. But I promise you won't always be in the dark."

Stunned, Ichigo turned and stared down at Naruto for what seemed like an eternity. Neither moved, and only the sound of Rukia's even breathing filled the room.

'Idiot! What on earth was I thinking?!' Naruto mentally kicked himself. He hadn't meant to grab Ichigo's shirt, however he had and now Ichigo was staring down at him as if he were a lost child.

"**Poor thing."**

'Oh, don't you start Kyuubi.'

"**What? I was only thinking out loud."**

'Well don't. I can guess what Ichigo's thinking right now.'

"**Oh? What do you …?"**

However, at that moment Ichigo gently took hold of Naruto's hand, startling the blonde-haired shinobi and ending his inner conversation with the Kyuubi.

"It's a promise then." Ichigo said softly.

"Uh … You can let go … of my hand now." Naruto replied hesitantly.

"And here I thought we were an item now."

"Huh?!" The blonde-haired shinobi exclaimed, completely missing the mischievous gleam in Ichigo's eyes. "But you … you said …!" Naruto stammered helplessly.

"Oh, I know what I said."

Flustered, Naruto stood. "Uh …" he groaned as he swayed unsteadily on the spot.

"Woah, take it easy." Ichigo said firmly, as he quickly released Naruto's hand and grabbed hold of his shoulder's instead.

"Thank … you …" Naruto mumbled, before falling unconscious.

"Thank you, huh?" Ichigo sighed as he supported the blonde-haired boy in his arms. "Idiot." And he wordlessly swept Naruto's limp form up into his arms, before carefully placing the boy back on the bed.

"At least I got my own back," he whispered as he gently brushed Naruto's fringe aside. "Now then," he groaned as he stood and stretched. "Time for bed."

xoxox

"Morning," Naruto moaned as he slowly opened his eyes.

"Finally," Ichigo responded wearily. "How are you feeling?" He asked as an afterthought.

"Fine," the blonde-haired shinobi replied simply as he sat up.

"I doubt that," Ichigo muttered under his breath as he walked towards the blonde-haired boy.

"I'm fine, Ichigo." Naruto sighed, as he stood.

"Woah!" The Substitute Shinigami exclaimed as he almost lunged to grab hold of Naruto's shoulders. "You know you … uh … shouldn't stand up so … quickly." He faltered as he realised the blonde-haired boy wasn't in any danger of collapsing. 'Idiot!' He mentally reprimanded himself.

"You can let go of me now, Ichigo." Naruto sighed.

Embarrassed, Ichigo hastily removed his hands from Naruto's shoulders. "Well … uh … you'd better get changed." He stammered hopelessly. "Yuzu's already prepared breakfast."

"Great! I'm starving!"

"You're clothes are over there," he said jabbing a thumb in the general direction of his desk. "I'll be downstairs."

"Aren't you going to wait for me?" Naruto asked as he walked towards the desk.

"No, why should I?"

"But aren't we an item now?" He smirked.

"You … you remember that?!" Ichigo stuttered.

"Of course."

Ichigo groaned. "I wasn't being serious you know?"

"Oh I know," Naruto replied with a grin. "But that's not going to stop me from reminding you about it."

"Bastard …" Ichigo hissed as Naruto began to change.

"And another thing, Ichigo."

"What?" The Substitute Shinigami almost barked.

"Thanks for taking care of me last night."

Ichigo sighed, "don't mention it." And without another word he turned and walked towards the door.

xoxox

"Good morning Yuzu-chan," Naruto greeted Ichigo's younger sister cheerfully.

"Good morning Naruto-kun," she replied with a smile. "How are you feeling this morning?" She asked as he sat down next to Ichigo.

"Better, thanks." He replied as she placed a delicious looking grilled fish in front of him.

"I'm glad. Please, help yourself."

"Itadakimasu!" Naruto exclaimed as he tucked in.

"Isn't Karin up yet?" Ichigo asked conversationally when Yuzu had sat down to eat.

"She said she didn't want any breakfast. Seems like she's not feeling very well."

"Huh? Karin not feeling well? Well, now that is rare."

"I hope she feels better soon," Naruto added through a mouthful of food.

Yuzu smiled warmly, "I'm sure she'll back to her old self in no time."

"ICHIGO!"

Startled, Ichigo turned just as his father barged into the kitchen/dining room. "What's wrong?" He asked.

"Chad-kun … Chad-kun's disappeared from his room!" His father exclaimed breathlessly.

"What?!" Ichigo exclaimed as he stood.

It didn't make sense. Chad wouldn't have just upped and left, unless the silent giant knew he was in danger. But surely he would've told Ichigo. After all, they'd promised each other.

"Come on!" Ichigo hissed, grabbing hold of Naruto's shoulder. "We're going to go look for him."

"Huh?! Why are you dragging me into this?"

"Because we'll be able to cover more ground if there's two of us," Ichigo snapped as he unceremoniously hoisted Naruto out of his chair.

"But what about breakfast?" Naruto whined as he was dragged away from the table and the delicious looking food before him.

"Breakfast will just have to wait!"

xoxox

"Ichigo! Rukia-chan!"

The pair stopped running and turned to see the blonde-haired shinobi.

Ichigo's right eye began to twitch. "Why is he flailing his arms around like that?" He asked Rukia through gritted teeth.

"He's not flailing his arms around, he's waving. Can't you tell the difference?"

"He's flailing his arms around," Ichigo muttered under his breath as Rukia walked towards Naruto.

"Did you find Chad?" She asked.

The blonde-haired shinobi stopped waving and shook his head. "No, you?"

"No, but Ichigo's currently following the bird's spirit thread."

Naruto frowned slightly. "Spirit thread?"

Ichigo sighed. "Look, Rukia and I will explain everything later on. Right now …"

"Look, there he is!" Rukia exclaimed.

Ichigo and Naruto turned to see Chad, who stopped for a moment before running in the opposite direction.

"Idiot! Why are you running away?!" Ichigo shouted. However, Chad continued to run in the opposite direction.

"Ichi-nii!"

Ichigo, Rukia and Naruto then turned to see Ichigo's little sister Karin holding onto a lamp post for support.

"Karin! What's wrong? You look like you can barely stand!" Ichigo exclaimed.

"Ichi-nii …" However, at that moment her eyes closed and she sank to her knees.

"Karin!" And Ichigo rushed over to his little sister.

Naruto watched as Ichigo gently gathered Karin's trembling form up into his arms. He knew Ichigo wouldn't be able to leave his sister behind in her current state, however time was of the essence as Chad was getting away. Gritting his teeth, he took a determined step forward.

"Ichigo …"

"Not now, Naruto! Can't you see I'm a little preoccupied?!" Ichigo snapped.

"I'm not blind," the blonde-haired shinobi replied firmly. "Listen, you and Rukia take Karin-chan home. I'll follow Chad."

"What?!" Ichigo exclaimed. "Don't be stupid, you're injured."

"I'm fine."

"You may feel fine, Naruto. Heck you even look fine, but there's no way you could've recovered this quickly."

"**He does have a point, Naruto."**

'Huh?! But you know fine well that I've recovered, Kyuubi.'

"**Of course I know that, but the brat doesn't. You're just like everyone else in his eyes, normal. And normal human beings do not simply recover overnight."**

'Point taken, but what else am I supposed to do?'

"**Do the normal thing and offer to take Ichigo's sister home instead?"**

'No, she needs Ichigo right now.'

"**Fine …"** the Kyuubi sighed before falling silent once more.

"Ichigo's right, Naruto-kun. It's too dangerous." Rukia added then.

The blonde-haired shinobi sighed. "Look, I'll …"

"Don't!" Ichigo snapped, interrupting Naruto's sentence. "Don't say you'll be fine! Because you and I both know you won't be!" He shouted.

Startled, Naruto stared wide-eyed at Ichigo.

"**Well, I wasn't expecting that."**

'Me neither,' Naruto replied, his gaze still fixed on Ichigo.

"**What now then?"**

'The plan hasn't changed, Kyuubi.'

"**Uhh … So you're not going to offer to take Karin home?"**

'No,' Naruto replied simply.

"**Why not?"**

'Because I want Ichigo to trust me, and I also want to see how well he copes under a little pressure.'

"**So that's why you're being so insistent."**

'Yes Kyuubi. Now if you wouldn't mind, would you please keep quiet while I negotiate.'

Irritated, the Kyuubi started uttering a list of curses.

"Listen Ichigo," Naruto sighed as he tried to drown out the Kyuubi. "I owe you a lot, so please … let me do this!"

"But if a Hollow really is targeting Chad, it may decide to attack you Naruto-kun." Rukia said softly.

"I'll take my chances. Besides, I have a few tricks up my sleeve. I'll be fine," he assured them both with a slight smile.

"Promise?" Ichigo asked softly.

"Huh?"

"Promise me you'll be fine."

"Uhh … I promise."

Clearly satisfied with Naruto's response, Ichigo sighed as he stood. "You'd better get going then." He said softly.

"Ichigo?!" Rukia exclaimed.

"But," the Substitute Shinigami continued, ignoring Rukia's protests. "If you do anything reckless, I'll make sure you regret it!"

Naruto smiled slightly, "understood."

"And Naruto, be careful ok?" Ichigo muttered under his breath.

"Oh?" The blonde-haired shinobi smirked. "You're not worried about me, are you?" He asked teasingly.

"Of course not!" Ichigo snapped. However, deep down he knew that wasn't true. He was worried about Naruto and he had a good reason to be. After all, would that idiot really be able to hold off against a Hollow attack until they arrived to back him up? Ichigo sighed, he'd just have to believe in Naruto's abilities … whatever they were.

"No, of course not." Naruto replied simply.

Ichigo's right eye began to twitch once more. "Just get going."

"Yes, sir!" And with a slight wave of his hand, Naruto took off after Chad.

"We'd better get going too," Ichigo sighed when Naruto had almost disappeared from view.

"Maybe I should go after him?" Rukia muttered under her breath.

However, Ichigo determinedly shook his head. "No."

"But he'll …!"

"Don't!" The Substitute Shinigami shouted before Rukia had a chance to finish her sentence. He knew what she was going to say. "You have to follow us," he continued firmly.

"But …"

"How can I fight like this?!" Ichigo shouted, interrupting Rukia for the second time.

Shocked, Rukia's eyes widened. Of course, how could she have been so stupid? If she followed Naruto, she'd leave Ichigo defenceless.

"He knew," she muttered under her breath.

"Somehow," Ichigo nodded solemnly. "Now, let's go."

xoxox

"**Aren't you supposed to be following him?"** The Kyuubi asked curiously, when Naruto suddenly stopped running.

"Can't you feel that?!" The blonde-haired shinobi hissed as his sharp eyes scanned the surrounding area.

"**Feel what?"**

"The Hollow's thirst for blood."

"Oh, so you can sense my presence," the Hollow's voice echoed around him. "I'm impressed!"

"That's right! So why don't you just show yourself?!" The blonde-haired shinobi shouted, his hands already clenched into fists.

"Eager to die, are we?" The Hollow asked.

"Eager to get this over and done with," he retorted.

The Hollow's bone chilling laugh echoed around Naruto. "I like you kid, you've certainly got guts if nothing else." It sneered.

"Well, I don't like cowards!" The blonde-haired shinobi shouted, his senses now working overtime to try and pinpoint the Hollow's whereabouts.

"Coward you say?" The Hollow hissed. "You're wrong, kid."

"Would you stop calling me kid? It's rather annoying."

"Oh?" The Hollow laughed. "Kids these days certainly grow up fast."

Naruto sighed, "and Hollows sure are stupid."

"What did you just say brat?" The Hollow asked venomously.

"Well I suppose brat is better than kid," the blonde-haired shinobi mused.

"I wouldn't ignore me if I were you, brat." The Hollow hissed.

Naruto smiled slightly, "or what?" He asked softly.

"I'll kill you," the Hollow replied simply.

"I'm afraid that'd be impossible," Naruto sighed. "But since I'm tired of playing this game, why don't you come on out and try?"

"You'd better not regret this now, brat."

Irritated at the fact that he still could not see his opponent, Naruto gritted his teeth. He knew the Hollow wouldn't fight him head on, however not knowing when it was going to attack frustrated him. He wasn't frustrated because he was concerned for his own safety though. After all, he couldn't die and any injuries he sustained would heal quickly enough. No, he was frustrated because he was worried Ichigo and Rukia would catch up to him before he had a chance to defeat this Hollow.

"I can't let them see me," he muttered under his breath as he desperately scanned the area once more.

The Hollow had no intention of emerging just yet however. Waiting patiently in the space between the Human World and Hueco Mundo, it watched its prey intently. This insignificant little brat intrigued it. He was cocky certainly, however there was something about him that made the Hollow nervous. This prey was different somehow. The Hollow had easily preyed upon and killed countless Humans and Shinigami before now. However, this brat was neither completely Human or Shinigami. He was something else entirely, the likes of which the Hollow had not encountered before. Although the brat's mysteriousness concerned the Hollow, it had a more pressing question on its mind. Whether its prey was edible or not. Well, there was only one way to find out …

Finally emerging from its hiding place, the Hollow attacked.

Caught off guard, Naruto shielded himself as best he could but it was no use. The Hollow grabbed hold of him and slammed him into the nearby wall like a rag doll. As the air was knocked from his lungs, Naruto's face contorted with pain and the Hollow grinned.

"Now that's much better," it sneered as Naruto desperately gasped for breath. "You're not so cocky now, are you?"

"Shut … up …"

"Oh? What's this? Perhaps I didn't slam you hard enough." And the Hollow slowly pulled Naruto towards it. "Let's try that one more time." And before Naruto had a chance to react, it slammed him once more into the wall.

Naruto felt the wall crack behind him as the air was once again knocked from his lungs. This wasn't looking good.

"I hope you're not regretting anything now, brat." The Hollow sneered as Naruto gasped for breath once more.

The Hollow's brute strength surprised the blonde-haired shinobi. He'd been under the impression that it was weak, due to its irritating cat and mouse approach to this fight. A mistake that would cost him precious time.

His arms pinned, Naruto could only hope that his kicks had some effect on the Hollow. However, the force with which the Hollow had slammed him into the wall the second time, had unfortunately doubled the pain in his injured side.

'Ignore it!' He told himself firmly. 'You have to ignore it!'

"Not so confident now, are you?" The Hollow asked smugly as it eyed Naruto hungrily.

"I wouldn't … underestimate me … if I were you," he replied through gritted teeth.

"You know, I really would like to stick around and find out how you plan on defeating me, but I haven't eaten in a while."

His eyes wide, Naruto watched as the Hollow opened its mouth to consume him. He had to act now, otherwise he'd find himself staring at its insides. A sight he'd rather not see. Just as he was about to kick the Hollow however, Naruto spotted Chad out of the corner of his eye. The silent giant was racing towards him.

'Idiot! What is he thinking?! He's going to get himself killed!'

However, the Hollow was so focused on Naruto that it hadn't noticed Chad yet.

"Let's eat," the Hollow hissed before licking the side of Naruto's cheek.

"Uhh … A knuckle sandwich."

"What?" And before the Hollow had time to react, Chad's fist slammed into the side of it sending it flying.

Released from its vice like grip, Naruto slid to the floor.

"Are you ok?" Chad asked as he knelt beside him.

"Uhh … I'm fine. More importantly, what are you doing here? Not that I don't appreciate the help."

"Any friend of Ichigo's is a friend of mine." And he held out his hand as he stood.

Naruto took it and with ease was pulled to his feet.

"I think you made it mad," the blonde-haired shinobi smiled slightly as the Hollow began to recover.

"What mad?"

Naruto turned to frown at Chad. "You mean, you can't see it?"

"The thing I punched just now? No."

"Then how did you know where to punch?"

Chad shrugged, "I don't know."

"Well, it worked. No complaints there. Now you'd better get yourself out of here, you're still injured after all."

"So are you," Chad replied pointedly.

"I'll be alright, I'm sturdier than I look."

"So am I."

Naruto sighed, he obviously wasn't going to be able to get rid of Chad that easily. Although, the Hollow did seem pretty susceptible to physical attacks. Naruto grinned, looks like he was going to be brushing up on his taijutsu.

"Listen up, you may not be able to see it, but I can. If we coordinate our attacks, perhaps we can take it down or at least stall it until help arrives. What do you say?"

Chad nodded.

"Let's go!"

And he launched himself at the Hollow just as it got to its feet. Chad followed suit.

"Dead centre Chad!" Naruto shouted as he attacked from the side.

Both blows hit simultaneously and the Hollow once again skid across the ground before crashing into a wall. However, this time Naruto wasn't going to give it time to recover. He launched himself at the Hollow again, Chad by his side. But the Hollow wasn't stupid. If they couldn't see him, they couldn't attack. A split second before they hit, it disappeared into the space between the Human world and Hueco Mondo. Unable to stop, both Naruto and Chad slammed into the wall.

The Hollow's eerie chuckle filled the air around them.

"Bastard …" Naruto groaned as he slowly recovered from the impact.

"Looks like I've managed to take one of you out though."

"Chad!" Naruto exclaimed as he turned to see the silent giant unconscious on the ground.

"I was hoping that would be enough to knock you out too, oh well." It sneered as Naruto knelt before carefully turning Chad over onto his back.

"Come on, please wake up." Naruto pleaded as he gently shook the silent giant's shoulders.

"It's no use, he's out cold. But shouldn't you be worrying about yourself instead of him?"

Gritting his teeth, Naruto stood. "It's time I got serious."

"Oh? How do you intend to beat me when I'm invisible."

"It's true that I can't see you at the moment, but you'll have to show yourself sooner or later. And when you do, I'll be ready."

"Oh, like you were last time? Don't make me laugh."

"Wrong," Naruto replied coldly. "This time I won't lose."

An overwhelming sense of fear suddenly oppressed the Hollow. The brat wasn't just being cocky this time, he was serious. An enormous amount of energy was surging from him, the likes of which the Hollow had never felt before. It was terrifying. He had to take the brat out now.

Emerging once more from its hiding place, the Hollow attacked. However, Naruto was ready this time. In one fluid motion the blonde-haired shinobi brought his hands up and made the one hand-sign that had come to define him.

"Shadow clone jutsu!"

The Hollow skidded to a halt as at least a hundred copies of the brat suddenly appeared. "What is this?!" It shouted.

"This?" The original replied with a slight smile. "This is just a little trick I learnt back home."

The Hollow faltered and the mass of Naruto's took the opportunity to attack. Blow after blow began to rain down up the Hollow as clone after clone hit its target. However, the Hollow wasn't going to roll over that easily. It opened its mouth and to the blonde-haired shinobi's surprise a swarm of miniature Hollows appeared. They latched themselves onto the nearest group of Naruto's before exploding. One by one the clones disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

"There's more where that came from, brat." And the Hollow opened its mouth once more.

Yet another swarm of miniature Hollows appeared and latched themselves onto Naruto's clones before exploding.

"Two can play at that game," and Naruto brought his hands up once more. However, just as he was about to create more shadow clones, one of the Hollow's miniatures latched itself onto him before exploding. The blast sent Naruto flying backwards into a group of clones who disappeared one by one.

"You were saying?" The Hollow sneered.

"I said two can play at that game!" Startled, the Hollow turned just in time to see the original Naruto bring his hands up. "Shadow clone jutsu!"

However, when only three clones appeared the Hollow began to laugh. "This should be interesting!" It smirked.

"Three clones is all I need to take you out."

"You couldn't even do that with a hundred!" The Hollow laughed. "Now you're saying you can take me out with three?! I'd like to see you try!"

However, Naruto was no longer in the mood for small talk. This ended, now. While one of the clones charged the Hollow, he and the remaining clone readied the Rasengan.

"Don't underestimate me!" The Hollow shouted as the clone did its best to try and stall it for as long as possible.

However, Naruto could see that it was becoming more and more irritated by the second. It was only a matter of time before it released yet another swarm of miniature Hollow's.

"It's now or never," he muttered under his breath before charging at the Hollow.

Catching the Hollow off guard thanks to the efforts of his clone, Naruto thrust the Rasengan into it. "Eat this!" He shouted over its agonising cries.

"This … can't be … happening!" The Hollow screamed before it was sent flying backwards into the wall, reducing it to a pile of rubble.

The attack had worked. However, Naruto wasn't taking any chances. Cautiously he approached the Hollow. It wasn't moving, but that didn't mean to say that it wasn't conscious still. He brought his hands up ready to make more shadow clones if necessary, however the Hollow still didn't move. After a moment, Naruto sighed with relief.

"Ichigo will be surprised," he smiled as the last of his shadow clones disappeared. "I can't wait to see the look on his face!"

However, as Naruto turned to check on Chad, the Hollow lunged at him. "Where do you think you're going?" It hissed as it forced the blonde-haired shinobi to the ground.

Pinned, Naruto struggled against its grip as the Hollow towered over him. "Didn't I tell you not to underestimate me, brat?" It sneered.

"My mistake," Naruto replied through gritted teeth as he tried to shake the Hollow off.

"A mistake that will cost you dearly," the Hollow hissed before opening its mouth.

Naruto's eyes widened as a swarm of miniature Hollow's latched themselves onto him.

"Let's see how you get out of this one," the Hollow smirked before disappearing into the space between the Human World and Hueco Mundo.

"Dammit!" The blonde-haired shinobi cursed before the miniature Hollow's exploded.

Naruto's agonising screams filled the air as the Hollow watched the ground around him become splattered with blood.

"That's better," it sneered as the screams died. The brat was finally dead. Satisfied, it emerged once more from its hiding place before the smoke had fully dispersed.

Big mistake.

Grabbing a shard of metal from the debris, Naruto infused his chakra into it before plunging it deep into the Hollow.

"Die!" He shouted as his chakra spread like wildfire throughout the Hollow, causing it intense pain.

"Curse you!" It screamed as it thrashed this way and that.

Gasping for breath, Naruto watched as the Hollow finally disintegrated into nothingness. "Well … I did it," he muttered under his breath.

"**Just."** The Kyuubi pointed out. **"And only because you're immortal. Any normal person would've died a long time ago!"**

"Cut me some slack, Kyuubi. I'm injured."

"**No, you're torn to shreds!"**

"Details, details." Naruto sighed as he began shuffling his way towards Chad.

"**Leave him, he's fine. Concentrate on yourself, idiot!"**

"I have to make sure he's fine," Naruto replied determinedly. "And besides I'm in no danger."

"**You can still lose consciousness though!"**

"I'm fine," Naruto sighed as he reached Chad's side.

"**Yeah, I can see that."**

"Stop with the sarcasm, will you?"

"**Then stop being an idiot,"** the Kyuubi retorted.

Sighing, Naruto concentrated on the sound of Chad's breathing. It was still even. "Well, that's a relief."

"**Hey, don't ignore me!"**

"Night, Kyuubi." Naruto yawned as he lay down next to Chad.

xoxox

"NARUTO! NARUTO CAN YOU HEAR ME?! COME ON, WAKE UP!"

It was Ichigo's voice.

"We're too late," he heard Rukia say softly.

"No! No! DAMMIT!" And he felt Ichigo punch the ground beside him.

"Ichigo …"

"Don't!" He snapped. "This is all my fault! I shouldn't have let him go! I should've … I should've …" Naruto felt warm, wet droplets fall onto his face. Was Ichigo crying? "It should be me lying there, not him!"

And to Naruto's surprise, Ichigo gently lifted him up into his arms.

"I know how you feel, but right now Chad should be our top priority."

"I'm not leaving Naruto here," Ichigo replied coldly.

"I can't carry Chad by myself."

However, Ichigo refused to move. He continued to cradle Naruto's lifeless form in his arms as the blonde-haired boy's voice echoed in his mind.

"I'll call Urahara-san for help," Rukia said then.

Ichigo nodded numbly. However, he couldn't have cared less who Rukia called. The only person he wanted to see was Naruto, alive and well. Even if the idiot simply argued with him.

"Ichigo, Urahara-san is on his way here. He said he'd be here soon, since his shop's just around the corner from here."

"Ok," the Substitute Shinigami replied coldly.

"Who's … Urahara-san?"

Ichigo's eyes widened. "NARUTO?!"

"Hey … what took … you … so long?" The blonde-haired shinobi asked softly as he wearily opened his eyes.

"Don't talk!" Ichigo commanded. "Just rest!"

"Don't … worry. I'll be … alright. I … promised … didn't I?"

"Idiot!" Ichigo shouted. "Didn't I tell you not to do anything reckless?! Look at you!"

"Sorry … I am … a bit of … a mess."

"A bit?! You call this a bit?! It's a wonder you're even alive! Do you even know how much blood you've lost?!"

"A … lot?"

"Would be an understatement!" Ichigo snapped.

"Over there." Naruto heard an unfamiliar male voice say.

"Looks like … help has … arrived." Naruto said softly.

Frowning slightly, Rukia turned to see Urahara-san and Tessai-san running towards them.

"Am I too late?" He asked, taking in the large amount of blood that had been spilled.

Rukia shook her head. "Naruto-kun's still alive. He's conscious too."

"How is that possible?"

Rukia shook her head. "I don't know."

Frowning slightly, Urahara stared down at the boy in Ichigo's arms. "His chances don't look good I'm afraid."

Rukia nodded solemnly.

"Heh … they're better … than you … think."

"Shh, don't talk. Save your energy." Urahara said softly. The boy's chances were slim at best, but he had to admire his courage.

"Urahara-san, what about the Hollow?" Ichigo asked then.

"I'm afraid there's nothing we can do about it now."

Ichigo gritted his teeth in frustration. Naruto noticed.

"Don't … worry … Ichigo." He muttered under his breath.

"Don't talk!" The Substitute Shinigami shouted.

"Will you … just be quiet … and listen? The Hollow … is dead."

"That's not possible." Urahara replied.

"I'm just … full … of surprises." Naruto smiled weakly.

"Idiot! Even if you had been able to defeat it, in your current state there's no way that you could've!"

"Ichigo's right, Naruto-kun." Rukia added softly.

"But …"

"It's time we got going." Urahara said then, interrupting Naruto's sentence. "Kurosaki-san can you carry Naruto-kun?" Ichigo nodded silently. "Tessai?"

With a slight nod of his head, the man beside Urahara stepped forward. He knelt down next to Chad and lifted the boy onto his shoulder with ease, before standing once more. With a sigh, Ichigo carefully got to his feet too. However, the sudden movement made Naruto's body contort with pain.

"NARUTO!" He heard Ichigo shout his name before he slipped into unconsciousness once more.

xoxox

"**Hey, welcome back."**

'Kyuubi?' Naruto asked wearily.

"**I'm here."**

Naruto sighed internally. 'How long have I been out for?' He asked softly.

"**Four days,"** the Kyuubi replied simply.

'Four days, huh?' He mused. He'd been out longer than he'd thought. 'I wonder how Ichigo explained my condition to his father?'

"**He didn't."**

'Huh?'

"**Ichigo didn't take you back to his house, he carried you to Urahara's shop so that Hat-and-Clogs could treat you."**

'Hat-and-Clogs?'

"**Urahara's nickname."**

'Oh? Nicknaming people are we now, Kyuubi?'

"**Shut up,"** the Kyuubi replied defensively.

Naruto smiled slightly. 'So, I'm guessing I'm still at Urahara's shop?' The Kyuubi nodded. 'So has Ichigo visited me at all?'

"**The brat hasn't wanted to leave your side."**

'Really?' The blonde-haired shinobi asked, surprised.

"**He's been really worried about you. The girl too."**

'Rukia?' The Kyuubi nodded once more. Naruto sighed, 'I suppose I did give them quite a fright.'

"**You can say that again."**

'So, will Ichigo be here later?'

"**He said he'd be back after school."**

At that moment, Naruto heard a door slide open.

"How's he been?" Ichigo asked as he entered the room Naruto was recovering in.

"His condition hasn't changed," Urahara replied.

Ichigo sighed as he made his way around Naruto's futon and knelt down beside him.

"Where's Rukia-san?" Urahara inquired then.

"She'll be along shortly," Ichigo replied as he gently brushed Naruto's fringe to one side.

"I'll go keep an eye out for her then," Urahara said as he quietly slid the door shut.

Ichigo waited until he was sure Urahara was out of ear shot before gritting his teeth. "Dammit Naruto, wake up! Please!" He begged as silent tears trickled down his cheeks and landed on Naruto's pale face. "Please!"

"Only if you promise not to hit me," Naruto replied wearily.

Ichigo's eyes widened. "Naruto?!"

The blonde-haired shinobi smiled slightly as he slowly opened his eyes. "Hey."

"Don't hey me, idiot!" Ichigo snapped as he irritably rubbed his eyes.

"You weren't crying, were you?" Naruto asked teasingly.

"Like hell I was! Beside, where do you get off scaring us half to death like that?! Do you know how many times we thought you weren't going to make it?!"

Naruto cringed, "sorry."

"Sorry?! Sorry doesn't cut it this time! You promised us you'd be alright, idiot!"

"I'm alive aren't I?" The blonde-haired shinobi retorted defensively.

"No, you're lucky to be alive! If it weren't for Urahara-san you'd be dead by now!"

Naruto sighed, "no I wouldn't."

"Excuse me?!"

However, at that moment Urahara, Rukia and Tessai came barging into the room.

"Naruto!" Rukia exclaimed, her eyes wide.

"Hey, Rukia-chan." Naruto replied with a slight smile.

Rukia hesitated a moment before sinking to the floor. "I'm so glad you're alright! I … I thought for sure …"

"You're not going to get rid of me that easily," he replied softly as Rukia wept.

"Well, well." Urahara said then. "This is certainly a pleasant surprise. How are you feeling, Naruto-kun?"

"Well, I've seen better days that's for sure."

Urahara smiled slightly. "I'm sure you have. Tessai, take Rukia-san into the other room and get her something warm to drink."

"But …!" Rukia began to protest as Tessai helped her up.

"Go on, Rukia-chan."

Rukia hesitated a moment as she gazed down at Naruto.

"Go on," he encouraged her softly.

Sighing, Rukia nodded. "I'll be back shortly, ok?" She said firmly before following Tessai out of the room.

"This is the first time I've seen her like this," Ichigo admitted softly as Urahara quietly slid the door shut behind them.

"She blames herself for what happened," Urahara replied as he sat down opposite Ichigo.

"If anyone's to blame it's me," the Substitute Shinigami said through gritted teeth.

"Neither of you are to blame, Ichigo." Naruto sighed. "I was the one who insisted on going after Chad, remember?"

"And I should've stopped you."

"No, you did the right thing by letting me go Ichigo. Even though you still don't have the slightest clue of what I'm capable of, you believed in me. So, you pass."

"Pass? Pass what?"

"My little test of course."

"Test?! What on earth are you talking about Naruto?!" Ichigo snapped. "You mean to say that you almost got yourself killed because you were testing me?!"

"Well … not exactly. I didn't plan on getting myself so torn up."

"You make it sound like you're immortal or something!"

"You'd be surprised," Naruto replied softly.

Urahara frowned slightly. "Just who exactly are you, Naruto-kun? According to Kurosaki-san here, you're not a Shinigami. However, no ordinary fifteen year old boy could've possibly survived such an attack."

Sighing, Naruto sat up slowly.

"And just where do you think you're going?" Ichigo asked coldly, placing a firm but gentle hand on Naruto's chest.

"Nowhere," the blonde-haired shinobi replied simply.

"You should lay back down, Naruto-kun. You'll only make your injuries worse if you don't." Urahara said softly.

Naruto sighed, "I'll be alright."

"Enough with the tough guy act already! There's no way you're alright, so just do as your told and lay back down!" Ichigo snapped irritably.

"I'm not acting tough Ichigo, I am alright. See for yourself if you don't believe me."

"Fine," the Substitute Shinigami growled. And he carefully began removing Naruto's bandages.

However, neither Urahara or Ichigo were prepared for what they saw next.

"There's no way," Ichigo said disbelievingly as he stared wide-eyed at Naruto's torso. His wounds should've been open still, but instead they were almost all completely healed. Some had even started to scar.

"Now do you believe me?" The blonde-haired shinobi asked.

"No human could've recovered this quickly," Urahara said pointedly.

"Oh I'm human," Naruto replied with a slight smile. "I'm just a little unique."

"Care to elaborate?" Ichigo asked.

However, Naruto shook his head. "I can't."

"Now there's a surprise," Ichigo replied through clenched teeth.

"Why not, Naruto-kun?" Urahara pressed.

"It's complicated."

"What's complicated?" Rukia asked then as she and Tessai re-entered the room.

"Him." Ichigo replied, pointing his thumb towards Naruto.

Frowning slightly, Rukia turned her attention towards the blonde-haired shinobi. She thought it was strange that he was sitting up unaided, however he seemed perfectly fine. Even his wounds were … And then it dawned on her.

"Naruto-kun, your wounds!" She exclaimed, her eyes wide.

Naruto sighed, "yeah I know. They're healed."

"But how?" She asked as she made her way around the futon to sit beside Ichigo.

"That's what I'd like to know," the Substitute Shinigami sighed.

Just then however, Rukia's mobile bleeped.

"A Hollow?" Ichigo asked.

Rukia shook her head, "a message."

"That's unusual. Does that mean they've managed to track down that Hollow?"

"I don't know," Rukia replied simply as she flipped open the mobile phone issued to her by the Research and Development Institute in Soul Society.

The message title read: **URGENT.**

Rukia hesitated a moment before opening it.

'_13__th__ Division – Kuchiki Rukia,_

_ In response to your recent request to have the Hollow known as Shrieker tracked down, the Research and Development Institute has discovered that it no longer exists. It was destroyed by an unknown entity. You are therefore ordered to track down this unknown entity and deal with it accordingly.'_

Rukia's eyes widened. "Impossible," she muttered under her breath.

"What's wrong, Rukia?" Ichigo asked, frowning slightly.

"The Hollow …"

"They found it?" He asked eagerly.

However, Rukia numbly shook her head. "It doesn't exist."

"What?"

"It doesn't exist. It was destroyed by an unknown entity. Naruto-kun was telling the truth."

"Let me see," Ichigo insisted as he almost snatched the mobile phone from Rukia's hands.

There was just no way Naruto could've beaten the Hollow in his condition. However, as Ichigo read the message he began to wonder. The idiot had already defied all the odds by surviving such an attack, and now his wounds were almost healed after four short days?

"Just because it was taken out by some unknown entity, doesn't mean to say that Naruto did it." Ichigo pointed out as he grasped at straws.

"Perhaps," Rukia replied sceptically.

Naruto sighed, "and you still don't believe that I did it."

"Of course I don't!" Ichigo snapped, standing. "How can I when you're such an idiot?! One minute you're all goofy and don't seem to have the slightest clue about things, and the next you act as if you know everything! You get torn to shreds, yet you survive! Now tell me, just who the hell are you Naruto?!"

"Ichigo …" Rukia uttered the Substitute Shinigami's name.

Naruto sighed once more. "I can't."

"Then I'll continue to believe what I want until you do. You coming, Rukia?" He asked then as he started to walk towards the door.

"Uhh … yeah." And she quickly got to her feet.

"Wait!" Naruto exclaimed, and he reached out and grabbed the hem of Ichigo's t-shirt.

"What?" The Substitute Shinigami replied coldly.

"Please, just listen to what I have to say Ichigo."

Ichigo hesitated a moment before sighing. "You've got five minutes."

"Thank you," Naruto replied gratefully, as he released the handful of cloth he'd latched onto.

"So?" Ichigo pressed as he turned to face the blonde-haired boy.

"I still can't tell you who I really am, but …"

"Then this conversation is a waste of time," Ichigo interrupted.

"Wait!" Naruto shouted as Ichigo turned to leave once more.

"I'm not going to stand here and listen to your excuses for five minutes, Naruto." Ichigo replied bluntly. "I've got more important things to do."

"But!" The blonde-haired shinobi exclaimed, standing.

"Naruto-kun!" Both Rukia and Urahara cried out in unison as he fell forwards.

"Idiot!" Ichigo shouted, turning just in time to catch him.

"Thanks," he muttered breathlessly. He still had a way to go before he was fully recovered then.

"**I could've told you that,"** the Kyuubi sighed.

'Why didn't you then?' Naruto asked irritably.

"**What?! You're blaming me now? Well excuse me, but how am I supposed to know when you plan on doing something stupid?!"**

'You should know by now what I'm like.'

The Kyuubi sighed, **"you're completely hopeless."**

'I am not!' Naruto exclaimed internally.

"**Really? Trying telling that to Ichigo."**

'Bastard …'

"What on earth were you thinking?" Ichigo demanded then as he held onto Naruto. "Sitting up is one thing, but standing?!"

"Heh … I had to get … your attention … somehow."

"Well you've got it, so talk."

Naruto smiled slightly. "Perhaps … I should … collapse … more often," he mused.

Ichigo's right eye twitched. "Talk or I'll punch you," he threatened.

"Alright," Naruto sighed. "As I … was saying, I … still can't … tell you who … I really am, but … I will … as soon … as you agree … to something."

"Agree? Agree to what?"

"Something … that will bring us … closer together, hopefully. A bond … that will … allow me to finally … tell you the truth."

"I'm not going out with you, if that's what you have in mind." Ichigo replied sternly.

Naruto managed a laugh, "now there's … an interesting idea!"

"Bastard," Ichigo said through gritted teeth.

"Sorry," the blonde-haired shinobi chuckled softly. "I couldn't … resist."

Ichigo sighed. Although Naruto was even more mysterious than before, he was relieved that the idiot was still himself.

"So, what do I have to agree to?"

"Sorry … you'll have to … figure that out … by yourself." And with that, Naruto became limp in Ichigo's arms.

"Naruto-kun!" Rukia exclaimed as Urahara quickly got to his feet.

"Is he alright, Urahara-san?" Ichigo asked concernedly as Urahara checked his pulse.

"He's fine, just unconscious."

"That's a relief," Ichigo sighed.

"Well, that was certainly interesting." Urahara commented as Ichigo gently led Naruto back down on the futon.

"Uhh," he nodded as he silently placed the blanket Urahara had provided over the blonde-haired boy.

"Don't worry, I'll keep an eye on him."

"Thank you," Rukia replied softly as Ichigo gently brushed Naruto's fringe to one side.

"We'd better head back now," he sighed after a moment.

"Hmm," Rukia nodded as Ichigo stood and stretched.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5 – The Surprise Transfer Student**

Naruto sighed wearily as he begrudgingly trudged downstairs for breakfast. He had returned to the Kurosaki household three days ago, much to the delight of Isshin and Yuzu. Although both had been curious to know where he'd been for the past seven days, Ichigo had explained on his behalf that he'd been visiting an old friend who had recently opened up a dojo. Isshin had laughed when Ichigo told them how Naruto had lost to his friend quite spectacularly in a sparring match, much to the blonde-haired shinobi's annoyance. However, he supposed it was just Ichigo's way of getting even with him. Not to mention the fact that it so easily covered up the real reason why his body was still bruised and sore.

"Good morning Naruto-kun," Yuzu greeted him warmly as he shuffled sleepily into the kitchen/dining room.

"Good morning Yuzu-chan," he yawned as he made his way over to the empty seat next to Ichigo.

"Late night?" Isshin asked curiously as Naruto sat down.

"Uhh … Ichigo kept me up half the night."

"I did what?!" The Substitute Shinigami exclaimed incredulously.

"You wouldn't stop snoring," Naruto replied unenthusiastically.

"Oh," and Ichigo blushed slightly.

"Don't you think it's a bit early for your head to be in the gutter?" Naruto asked as Isshin roared with laughter.

"Bastard," the Substitute Shinigami growled as Naruto picked up his chopsticks.

"Hey, it's not my fault you think about things like that," he teased.

"How about I give you a knuckle-sandwich?" Ichigo asked through clenched teeth as he glared daggers at the boy beside him.

"I'll pass. Yuzu-chan's grilled fish looks much more appetising."

"Tch."

Naruto smiled slightly. Despite everything that had happened recently, he was glad that the atmosphere between them hadn't changed. Even if they did only argue.

"Naruto-kun, you haven't touched your breakfast yet. Aren't you hungry?" Yuzu asked then.

"No, no!" The blonde-haired shinobi replied hastily. "I'm starving!"

"You're always starving," Ichigo muttered under his breath.

"Oh, and you're not?" Naruto countered.

"No," Ichigo replied simply.

"Really? So it wasn't you who helped themselves to last night's leftovers before going to bed, was it?"

Ichigo blushed. "I … I was …"

"Hungry?"

"Bastard," Ichigo said through gritted teeth.

Naruto grinned triumphantly. "Itadakimasu!"

xoxox

"Oh, Naruto-kun?" Isshin said after a while.

"Hmm?" Naruto mumbled through a mouthful of food.

"There's a parcel for you by the front door."

Frowning slightly, Naruto swallowed. "A parcel? For me?"

Isshin nodded.

"It looked quite heavy too," Yuzu added.

"Hmm," the blonde-haired shinobi mused. "That's strange."

Ichigo sighed, "didn't you ask Chad to get you something?"

"Ahh, I'd forgotten about that!"

"Why am I not surprised?"

"Says the person who forgot where he left his keys."

Ichigo blushed. "My mind had other things to think about at the time!"

"Oh? Are you sure it wasn't in the gutter again? After all, as I recall I was lying on a futon half naked at the time."

"Oh? When did this happen?" Isshin asked curiously as Ichigo turned an even brighter shade of red.

"At my friend's dojo," the blonde-haired shinobi replied simply.

"After he'd beaten you I'm guessing," Isshin chuckled.

Naruto sighed, "unfortunately."

"So, what's your friend's name by the way?"

Ichigo swallowed hard as all of the colour drained from his face. "Umm … What was his name again?" He faltered. He hadn't expected his old man to ask for a name.

However, Naruto merely smiled slightly. "Rock Lee, remember?" He replied confidently. "But I called him bushy brow."

"Bushy brow?" Isshin asked curiously.

Naruto nodded, "he has thick eyebrows."

Isshin laughed, "let's hope that nickname doesn't stick."

"I think it already has," the blonde-haired shinobi replied merrily.

Ichigo sighed with relief. He had no idea who this Rock Lee person was, or whether he actually existed or not. However, by a stroke of luck Naruto had managed to avert a potentially difficult situation.

"So, what did you ask Chad to get you?" Yuzu asked then.

"Hmm," Naruto mused for a moment. "It's a secret."

Sighing once more, Ichigo shook his head. "Another one to add to the growing list then."

"Another one?" Yuzu frowned.

Naruto smiled slightly as he tried to suppress a laugh as he watched Ichigo worm his way out of that one.

xoxox

"Do you even go to school?" Ichigo asked irritably as he walked with Naruto to Karakura High School.

"I will be," Naruto replied simply.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"I'm transferring to a new school."

Ichigo's eyes narrowed. "Where?"

"You'll see," Naruto replied mysteriously.

However, the Substitute Shinigami suddenly had a sinking feeling that he wasn't going to like where Naruto was transferring to.

"Are you starting today then?" He asked.

Naruto nodded, "but I won't start my lessons until after lunch. Apparently I have some paperwork to fill in before then."

Ichigo frowned slightly, "but don't you need a parent or guardian to come in and sign that paperwork?"

"Yeah, Chad told me."

"Chad did?"

Naruto nodded once more, "when I asked him to get this for me." And he patted the parcel he was carrying.

"I'm guessing he knows where you're transferring to," Ichigo sighed.

"Yeah, but he promised he wouldn't say anything."

"Typical. So, is someone you know coming in to sign for you?"

"Hmm, sort of."

"What do you mean sort of?"

Naruto smiled slightly. "I would say you'll see, but you won't get the chance this time."

"Bas …"

"…tard?"

Ichigo gritted his teeth. "Very funny."

Grinning, Naruto shook his shoulders. "What can I say? It's a gift."

"And a very irritating one at that."

xoxox

Ichigo sighed as he stared out of his classroom window. He'd been under the impression that Naruto would transfer to this school. After all, why would he go to the trouble of asking Chad to get him a uniform? However, lunch time had already come and gone and there was still no sign of him. Of course, it was possible he'd been placed into another class. But knowing Ichigo's luck he was sure that the idiot would join his class. Perhaps the paperwork was taking longer than expected? Or maybe his application had been rejected. Ichigo smiled slightly. Now there was a glimmer of hope. It wasn't because Ichigo didn't like Naruto though. In fact, he had developed a new found respect for the idiot. Not that he'd ever admit it of course. However, that didn't matter here. School was the only sanctuary Ichigo had left, sort of. It was troublesome enough having Rukia around, especially since some of his friends had already fallen head over heels for her. However, he supposed it was necessary for her to be close by. But there was no reason for Naruto to be here. Nope, none. As far as Ichigo was concerned, Naruto could transfer to another nearby school.

"Ahh, principal. What a pleasant surprise."

Ichigo had been so lost in his thoughts, that he'd failed to hear the classroom door being opened. However, not that it mattered any.

"If I could have everyone's attention for a moment?" The principal said formally, as Ichigo stared wide-eyed at the blonde-haired idiot. "Thank you. Now, I'd like to introduce you to our newest transfer student. Everyone, this is Uzumaki Naruto. I hope you'll all give him a warm welcome."

"Yes, sir!" The class intoned.

The principal smiled warmly. "Very well. Ochi-sensei I'll leave you to it." And with that said the principal turned and left the classroom, quietly sliding the door shut behind him.

Ichigo's teacher, Ochi Misato sighed. "Now then," she said as she scanned the classroom. Ichigo was painfully aware of the empty seat behind him, however he hoped that Naruto would be placed somewhere else.

No such luck.

"Uzumaki-kun, take the seat behind Kurosaki-kun. He'll help you with anything you need."

"Thank you Ochi-sensei," Naruto replied respectfully before making his way towards his desk.

"You could've warned me," Ichigo hissed as the blonde-haired idiot passed him. Their teacher currently had her back turned to them as she scribbled something down on the blackboard. However, he had unfortunately gained the attention of his fellow classmates.

"And spoil the surprise?" Naruto whispered. "I don't think so."

As Ochi-sensei continued to write on the board, the entire class watched with bated breath as Ichigo and Naruto stared each other down.

"We'll settle this later," Ichigo growled after a moment.

"I can't wait," Naruto replied sarcastically before sitting down behind Ichigo.

xoxox

Unfortunately for Naruto, class passed by very slowly. The lessons were confusing and utterly boring, and to make matters worse the atmosphere was incredibly tense. Of course, he'd known all along that Ichigo wouldn't be happy about him starting school here. However, here he could observe Ichigo and assist him if necessary. He could also learn more about him. School here was completely different from what he was used to back home. There were similarities of course, however nothing significant. A group of students, a teacher and a classroom. That was where the similarities ended. The lessons he would be required to sit through on a daily basis were mindboggling. Maths, English and Science were all foreign to him. They could have been types of food for all he knew. If survival training had been on the curriculum however, he might have stood a chance. But what use did these people have for that? No, the only outdoor activities he would do from now on was a variety of sports. However, because of his age he would be required to know these things already, at least to some degree. Fortunately his teacher hadn't called upon him for any answers yet, but the time would come when she would. And when that time came … well it would be a disaster. He had a hell of a lot of studying to do.

"Right, time for practice I think. Books away."

Naruto frowned slightly. Practice? What practice? He hadn't been told about any practice. "Excuse me Ochi-sensei, but what exactly are we going to practice?"

"Oh that's right! You won't have been told about our class performance."

"C-class p-performance?" Naruto stuttered.

Ochi-sensei nodded, "that's right. Each year a class is selected to put on a performance for the whole school. This year it's our turn and we've decided to put on an adaptation of The Beauty And The Beast."

"Sounds like fun," he replied with a slight smile.

"Would you like to take part in it?"

Naruto's eyes widened slightly. "Aren't all the parts taken though?"

Ochi-sensei sighed, "unfortunately the student who was playing the part of the Beast isn't very well at the moment. So we really do need someone to cover her part. But if you think it's going to be too much for you, you can say no."

Naruto sighed as he thought about it for a moment. This was a whole new experience for him. He'd never been in a performance before. After all, he'd never had the chance to. However, here he could.

"Don't do it."

Naruto frowned slightly, "Ichigo?"

"Shh! Listen don't take the part."

"Why not?" Naruto hissed.

"Trust me, don't take it."

"Ichi …"

"Uzumaki-kun?"

Naruto sighed. Why would Ichigo not want him to take the part? Perhaps the part of the Beast interacted with whatever part Ichigo had. He stared at the back of Ichigo's head for a moment longer before making his decision.

"Alright, I'll do it."

Ichigo sighed.

"Great!" Ochi-sensei exclaimed as she clapped her hands together. "I've got a copy of the script you'll need to learn on my desk somewhere. However, you'll have to share with Ichigo while we're practicing for the meantime."

Naruto nodded, "alright." And he moved to stand next to Ichigo.

"Why did you say yes?" Ichigo asked irritably as Ochi-sensei wrote something on the blackboard.

"It sounded interesting, that's why. Besides, why didn't you want me to take the part?"

Ichigo glared at Naruto, "because I play the part of Belle."

The blonde-haired shinobi frowned slightly, "huh?"

"Ok everyone," Ochi-sensei said then as she turned to address the class. "Please turn to chapter one."

xoxox

"Belle advances down a narrow hallway. Cogsworth and Lumiere sneak up behind her and open the door that leads to the tower where Maurice is being kept. The door creaks open and Belle hears a sound."

Ichigo sighed, "papa? Papa?"

"Cogsworth hides behind the door and Lumiere rushes off."

"Hello? Is someone there?"

Ochi-sensei sighed, "are you even reading the script Ichigo?"

"Of course I am, but it should be there instead of here."

"Well the script says here, so it's here. Again."

Sighing once more Ichigo started again. "Hello? Is someone here? Wait! I'm looking for my father!"

"Good! Now, let's see. Ah yes! She begins up the stairs, but doesn't realize that Lumiere is watching her."

"That's funny, I'm sure there was someone … I-I-Is there anyone here?"

"Belle?" Keigo said dramatically.

Ochi-sensei sighed, "Belle rushes up to the cell to find him."

"Oh, Papa!" Ichigo said as convincingly as possible.

"How did you find me?"

"Oh, your hands are like ice. We have to get you out of here."

"Belle, I want you to leave this place."

"Who's done this to you?"

"No time to explain. You must go … now!"

"I won't leave you!"

Naruto coughed in a desperate attempt to not laugh. Ichigo was already annoyed at him for transferring to his school, the last thing Naruto wanted was to make him angrier by laughing at him.

"Suddenly, Beast grabs Belle's shoulder and whips her around," Ochi-sensei read. "She drops the torch she was carrying into a puddle and the room is dark except for one beam of light from a skylight."

"What are you doing here?" Naruto asked commandingly.

"Run, Belle!" Keigo shouted.

"Who's there? Who are you?" Ichigo asked.

"The master of this castle."

"I've come for my father. Please let him out! Can't you see he's sick?"

"Then he shouldn't have trespassed here," Naruto growled.

"But he could die. Please, I'll do anything!"

"How sweet! Ichigo actually cares for me!" Keigo teased from across the classroom.

Ichigo gritted his teeth as a couple of his classmates laughed. This was ridiculous! How on earth had he of all people ended up playing the part of Belle?! And to make matters worse Naruto was now playing the part of the Beast. He shuddered. He'd already read the script and knew exactly what would happen later on. A feat he definitely wasn't looking forward to.

Ochi-sensei clapped her hands together. "This isn't the time for jokes, Asano-kun. Now, let's continue. Uzumaki-kun, you're next."

"Umm … let's see. Ahh, yeah! There's nothing you can do. He's my prisoner."

"Oh, there must be some way I can … wait! Take me instead!"

"You! You would take his place?"

"Belle!" Keigo cried dramatically. "No! You don't know what you're doing!"

"If I did, would you let him go?"

"Yes, but you must promise to stay here forever."

"Let's leave it there for now," Ochi-sensei said then as she clapped her hands together once more. "I'd like you all to split up into small groups now and practice your lines somewhere quiet for an hour."

"Where sensei?" Ogawa asked softly.

"Anywhere you like," Ochi-sensei replied. "As long as you don't disturb the other classes."

"Let's practice up on the roof Ichigo," Keigo said then as he stood.

"I'll meet you up there," Ichigo replied as he stood. "I just have to show Uzumaki-kun something quickly."

Naruto swallowed hard.

"Ok, we'll wait for you." Mizuiro said then.

Ichigo nodded before forcefully grabbing hold of Naruto's arm. The blonde-haired idiot wasn't getting out of this one. "This way Uzumaki-kun," Ichigo said through gritted teeth as he dragged Naruto out of the classroom and down the corridor.

"Well, they're certainly getting along nicely." Ochi-sensei smiled.

Keigo frowned slightly, "really? Didn't look that way to me."

"I feel sorry for Uzumaki-kun," Mizuiro sighed.

"Well, better him than me."

xoxox

"Where are we going?" Naruto asked as Ichigo dragged him unceremoniously down one corridor after another.

"As far away as possible," Ichigo snapped as his pace quickened.

"Well that's specific," Naruto sighed.

"That's rich coming from you!" Ichigo snorted as he turned a corner.

"You're annoyed, I get it. But do you have to drag me? What if someone sees us? After all, you're the one who's always going on about people getting the wrong impression."

"Does it look like I care right now?"

Suddenly the blonde-haired shinobi wasn't so sure of himself. Sure Ichigo was annoyed, of that he could be certain. However, Ichigo hadn't let go of his arm once. Could there really be something more important on Ichigo's mind that he'd risk being seen holding another boys arm?

Naruto remained silent. He was obviously in more trouble than he'd first thought.

Ichigo rounded yet another corner and continued on down the corridor for a while, before coming to a stop outside a classroom.

"Don't worry, it's empty." He said as he reached for the door handle.

"Are you sure?" Naruto asked uneasily as Ichigo grabbed hold of the handle.

"Of course I am!" Ichigo snapped as he quietly slid the door open.

Sure enough the classroom was empty, much to Naruto's relief.

"Get in!" Ichigo hissed as he lightly pushed Naruto inside.

The blonde-haired shinobi stumbled forwards a ways before finally regaining his balance. "What was that for?!" He demanded as he turned to glare at Ichigo.

"What was that for?" Ichigo asked irritably as he closed the door behind him. "For condemning me to the most humiliating situation possible!"

Naruto frowned slightly, "what situation? I haven't done anything yet."

"Oh really?" Ichigo snorted. "So you didn't purposefully join this school, huh?"

"What school was I supposed to join?"

"Anyone but this one!"

Naruto sighed, "aren't you over-reacting just a tad?"

"Over-reacting?! How did you think I was going to react?! Did you honestly think I was going to be pleased?!"

"No, I knew you'd be annoyed. I just wasn't expecting you to be this annoyed."

"I wasn't until you decided to go ahead and accept the part of the Beast!"

"Huh? What's so bad about that? It's only a play."

"Only a play, huh?" Ichigo snorted. "You haven't read the script yet, you don't know what's going to happen!"

"So?"

"So?" Ichigo shouted. "Think! What normally happens in these sorts of plays?"

'How should I know?' Naruto thought irritably. 'I'm not exactly familiar with any sort of play.'

"Well?" Ichigo pressed.

Sighing, Naruto shrugged his shoulders.

"You don't know?!" Ichigo asked incredulously.

"No!" The blonde-haired shinobi snapped. "So why don't you go ahead and tell me?!"

"Unbelievable," Ichigo replied softly as he shook his head slightly. "Next you'll be telling me you crawled out from underneath a rock."

"More like I stepped through one," Naruto replied with a hint of a smile.

"More like you hit your head on one. Are you sure you're not crazy?"

The blonde-haired shinobi laughed, "quite possibly. But hey, nobody's perfect right?"

Ichigo hesitated a moment before sighing. "I give up," he groaned as he ruffled his hair.

Naruto smiled slightly. Conflict over.

"So why didn't you want me to take the part of the Beast?" He asked casually after a moment.

"Idiot, isn't that obvious?" When Naruto shook his head Ichigo sighed. "The characters we're playing don't like each other at first, in fact they start off hating each other. But slowly they start to get all lovey-dovey and in the end they'll end up kissing. Which means you and I will have to play our parts and kiss."

Naruto paled slightly, "oh."

"Now you see why I didn't want you to take the part."

Naruto sighed. He wasn't at all troubled by the thought of having to kiss another boy. After all, he'd kissed Sasuke twice before. However, the thought of having to kiss Ichigo in front of an audience troubled him. People would talk about their kiss for weeks, if not months afterwards and in that time Ichigo would be extremely difficult to live with.

"I'll drop out," the blonde-haired shinobi muttered under his breath.

"You don't sound too enthusiastic about the whole thing," Ichigo noted.

"I'm not."

"Why not? It's not a big deal, it's only a play after all."

"It may not be such a big deal to you, but I was really looking forward to taking part."

"You … were?" Ichigo asked hesitantly.

Naruto nodded solemnly. "It doesn't matter though," he sighed. "I'll just tell Ochi-sensei that I don't feel confident taking on such a big part after all. Perhaps she'll let me do something else."

Ichigo stared wide-eyed at Naruto as the blonde-haired boy stared at his feet. Ichigo couldn't believe that he was willing to give up his part so readily for his sake. Naruto was being incredibly selfless while all he could do was think of his own interests. Ichigo sighed. After what Naruto had done for Chad it was only right that he returned the favour.

"It's ok, we'll work something out. If you really want to take part in the play, then you should. It's not very often that Ochi-sensei gets a student who's enthusiastic about them."

Surprised, Naruto met Ichigo's gaze. "Are you sure?" He asked disbelievingly.

"Don't make me repeat myself, I might change my mind otherwise."

"Sorry!" The blonde-haired shinobi apologised hastily. "Thanks Ichigo."

"Don't mention it," Ichigo replied casually as he ruffled his hair once more. "After all I owe you one."

Naruto's brow furrowed slightly. "Owe me?" He asked, confused. "What do you owe me for?"

"For protecting Chad of course."

"I didn't exactly protect him, the Hollow was just more focused on me."

"Still, he didn't get hurt so for that I owe you."

"But … he did get hurt," Naruto replied hesitantly.

Ichigo's eye began to twitch. "I'm very close to changing my mind here, you know?"

Naruto swallowed hard, "sorry. So, uh … you were saying?"

"As I was saying, this'll be my way of paying you back. Not that I'm particularly thrilled about it of course."

"Surely we can just pretend to kiss though. I doubt Ochi-sensei will expect us to actually go through with it. We are after all both boys."

"She'll probably ask us to do it anyway, so that it looks authentic. And I'm sure a few people in the audience will enjoy watching us kiss too."

Naruto frowned slightly, "really?"

No-one had enjoyed watching him kiss Sasuke all those years ago. In fact, he'd received a barrage of punches for the accident that wasn't actually his fault. Sasuke of course had remained in one piece, much to Naruto's annoyance. He sighed softly. Life had been far less complicated back then.

"Unfortunately," Ichigo replied then. "They'll think it's cute."

"What about Rukia-chan?"

Ichigo shuddered, "I dread to think what she'll say. In fact, she'll probably think it's cute too."

"Does this mean we'll be practicing that scene then?" Naruto asked nervously.

"HELL NO!" Ichigo shouted. "There's no way I'm doing that until the actual play!"

"Thought not," Naruto smiled slightly. "But what if we get it wrong?"

"It's just a kiss, what could possibly go wrong?"

Naruto shrugged, "I don't know. Nothing I guess."

Ichigo sighed. "Now that we've got that straightened out, we should probably join the others. They're probably starting to wonder where we've got to."

"After you then."


End file.
